Moonlight
by Cara Lea
Summary: Silverstar is now the leader of StormClan, and just in time to face SoulClan's biggest challenge yet. Who is MoonClan, the fifth Clan in the forest? 3rd book in the Sunfire series
1. Allegiances

I think I wrote this when I was like, 5 maybe. Anyway, This is the 3rd book in the Sunfire Series and _yes_ you have to read them in order (1st is Sunfire, 2nd is Forever Fire Forever Storm). This is a total piece of crap with whipped topping. Green Eyes will be the 4th and it is my favorite, hence why I'm finishing this one. It won't be a piece of crap with whipped topping. So please just bear with me. Hope you enjoy reading my nostalgia. -Cara Lea

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances:<strong>

**StormClan:**

Leader: Silverstar- massive black she-cat with silver stripe on spine, amber eyes.

Deputy: Stormclaw- huge dark gray tom, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Yellowflower- dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Thornfang- black tom, green eyes.

Brownstripe- large brown she-cat, hazel eyes.

Darkclaw- dark tabby tom with long front claws, ice eyes.

Mudpelt- molted brown tabby tom, green eyes.

Barkclaw- light brown tom, hazel eyes.

Gingerstream- light brown she-cat, amber/red eyes.

Speckledflower- brown tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Daisypaw<em>

Soddenfoot- molted brown tom, blue eyes.

Moonpelt- black she-cat with tiny yellow dots on pelt, amber eyes.

Nightflower- dusky gray she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Rufflepaw<em>

Hollowtail- black and white tom, orange eyes.

Burntecho- dark brown and gray tom, one amber eye, one ice._  
>Apprentice- Bloompaw<em>

Walnutfur- dark brown tom, brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Shadepaw<em>

Shadefrost- gray tom, purple eyes._  
>Apprentice- Nightpaw<em>

Fishtail- orange tabby tom, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Applepaw<em>

Softfur- dark gray tom, amber eyes, originally of FireClan.

Stonetail- stone colored tom, blue eyes.

Dawnfrost- misty blue she-cat, blue eyes.

Lichenfur- large black she-cat with silver stripe running down spine, amber eyes.

Mossface- dark blue tom, bracken spots, amber eyes.

Reedtail- dark molted brown tabby, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Gorgepaw<em>

Goldenshadow- black tom, golden eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Daisypaw- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, golden eyes.

Rufflepaw- molted brown tom, amber eyes.

Bloompaw- silvery tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Applepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes.

Nightpaw- dark blue tabby tom, amber eyes.

Shadepaw- dark blue tabby tom, ice eyes.

Gorgepaw- small molted brown tom, ice eyes.

**Queens:**

Rainpelt- misty gray pelt, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Flashkit, Bubblekit, Gorgekit (adopted kit) Tagkit- dark blue tomkit, ice eyes.<em>

Hazelfoot- light brown pelt, brown eyes._  
>Kits= Pinekit, Maplekit, Birchkit.<em>

Wispface- gentle silver queen, green eyes._  
>Kits= Thrushkit, Bloomkit, Mintkit (adopted kit)<em>

**Elders:**

Cherryheart- small tortoiseshell she-cat, old Healer.

Stemheart- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

**FireClan:**

Leader- Sunstar- Lithe yellow tom, blue eyes.

Deputy- Gerbilfoot- really small multicolored tom, tan feet, amber eyes, long whiskers and ears.

Medicine Cat- Foxtail- orange tabby she-cat, white feet and tail tip._  
>Apprentice- Badgerpaw<em>

**Warriors:**

Curlyleaf- multicolored tom, tan and black splotches, amber eyes.

Flarepelt- molted brown tom, bright green eyes.

Dogface- dark brown tom, chocolate brown eyes.

Snowfoot- white she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Sneezepaw<em>

Littlewhisker- orange tabby tom, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Dirtpaw<em>

Wasptail- black tom, gray eyes.

Flamedawn- orange tabby she-cat with white splotches, blue eyes.

Skyspots- misty blue she-cat, unusual amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Mushpaw<em>

Flashstreak- long furred golden she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Fieldpaw<em>

Grassfire- molted brown tom, unusually blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Trailpaw<em>

Walkstep- off-white tom, dark brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Cedarpaw<em>

Brownfur- brown tom, brown eyes.

Dustflight- brown tom, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Thunderpaw<em>

Twigheart- light brown she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Echopaw<em>

Scarflank- light gray tom, amber eyes.

Riversong- molted brown she-cat, green eyes.

Briarfang- dark brown tabby tom with darker flecks, amber eyes.

Wettooth- dark ginger/red tom, amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Cedarpaw- golden tabby tom, blue eyes, white underbelly.

Trailpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, white underbelly.

Sneezepaw- orange and gray tabby tom, ice eyes.

Dustpaw- molted brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Fieldpaw- orange tabby tom, amber eyes.

Mushpaw- molted brown tabby she-cat, ice eyes, white underbelly.

Thunderpaw- Dark gray tom, ice eyes.

Echopaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, ice eyes.

Badgerpaw- dark tabby tom, ice eyes, apprentice Medicine Cat.

**Queens:**

Dappleclaw- misty tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Willowkit, Windkit<em>

Silverfrost- starry silver pelt, blue eyes._  
>Kits= Fastkit, Stripekit, Floodkit<em>

Ashecho- light gray pelt, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Graykit, Dovekit, Shadowkit<em>

Breezedapple- tortoiseshell pelt, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Blizzardkit, Flarekit, Curlykit<em>

**Elders:**

Flowertail- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Horsefall- light brown she-cat, hazel eyes.

**WaterClan:**

Leader- Mistystar- misty gray/blue she-cat, broad muscles, ice eyes.

Deputy- Puddletail- stone gray tom, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Orangepaw<em>

Medicine Cat- Cherryfoot- small tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Flowerdapple- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Swooppaw<em>

Stripedawn- dark tabby tom, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Creekpaw<em>

Lynxfur- molted gray and white she-cat, ice eyes._|  
>Apprentice- Shorepaw<em>

Roottail- small dark tabby tom, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Beechpaw<em>

Spottedheart- black and white she-cat, purple eyes._  
>Apprentice- Cloudpaw<em>

Thistletail- light brown tom with darker flecks, brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Whisperpaw<em>

Eaglewing- white tom with brown feet and tail tip, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Screechpaw<em>

Tallfrost- misty she-cat, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Wingpaw<em>

Larchwing- tan she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Twistpaw<em>

Rockheart- stone blue tom, brown haze over pelt, deep set brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Windpaw<em>

Snowpelt- white she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Flickpaw<em>

Treeheart- brown she-cat, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Deeppaw<em>

Frosttooth- huge white she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Tansypaw<em>

Birdnose- dark gray tom, blue eyes.

Mintpelt- white and blue she-cat, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Leafpaw<em>

**Apprentices:**

Creekpaw- light brown tom, hazel eyes.

Shorepaw- dark cream she-cat, green eyes.

Tansypaw- cream and black she-cat, amber eyes.

Flickpaw- gray tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with darker flecks, amber eyes.

Twistpaw- molted gray tom, amber eyes.

Screechpaw- dark gray tabby tom, dark amber eyes.

Swooppaw- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

Whisperpaw- light gray, almost white, tom, gray eyes.

Cloudpaw- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

Beechpaw- brown tom, amber eyes.

Wingpaw- tan tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

Deeppaw- black tom, gray eyes.

Windpaw- molted brown/red tom, dark hazel eyes.

Orangepaw- orange tabby tom, bright green eyes, originally of StormClan.

**Queens:**

Fogbreath- misty blue pelt, blue eyes._  
>Kits= Duskkit- misty gray she-cat, dark blue eyes.<em>

Icefall- white pelt, ice eyes._  
>Kits= Fawnkit, Deerkit, Featherkit<em>

Waterfur- misty blue pelt, blue eyes, white underbelly._  
>Kits= Swampkit, Fallenkit<em>

**Elders:**

Cheetahpelt- tan tabby she-cat, black spots, green eyes.

Hardtail- black and white tom, green eyes.

**HillClan:**

Leader- Smashstar- white she-cat, green eyes.

Deputy- Talonfang- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- Robinfrost- small gray tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Swiftwing- black and white tom, purple eyes.

Poppytail- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Jayfur- gray tom, gray eyes._  
>Apprentice- Shrewpaw<em>

Featherfur- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Steampaw<em>

Pointyclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Spiritpaw<em>

Icefang- mint pelted she-cat, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Russelpaw<em>

Tanheart- black and tan calico she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Twinepaw<em>

Frostsmoke- white she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Coralpaw<em>

Grasscloud- molted brown tom, green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Amberpaw<em>

Fierceclaw- red and brown tabby tom, red eyes._  
>Apprentice- Mushpaw<em>

Bouldertail- huge molted gray and white she-cat, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Blazepaw<em>

Wheattail- light brown tabby she-cat, dark brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Onepaw<em>

Maizeheart- tan tabby tom, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Speedpaw<em>

Roseclaw- gray she-cat with darker flecks, amber eyes.

Tigerfang- dark tabby tom, amber eyes, originally of StormClan.

**Apprentices:**

Speedpaw- molted brown tom, amber eyes.

Spiritpaw- light gray tom with black and white stripes, ice eyes.

Mushpaw- molted brown she-cat, amber eyes, white underbelly.

Blazepaw- orange, red, and gray tabby tom, one blue eye, one amber eye.

Shrewpaw- brown tom, amber eyes.

Twinepaw- cream and white she-cat, amber eyes.

Russelpaw- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes.

Steampaw- misty blue tom, ice eyes.

Amberpaw- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Onepaw- brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

Coralpaw- gray white she-cat, dark green eyes, originally of StormClan.

**Queens:**

Cloudfall- mist blue pelt, ice eyes._  
>Kits= Rowankit, Darkkit<em>

Waterecho- mist blue pelt, blue eyes._  
>Kits= Tanglekit, Brindlekit, Dewkit<em>

**Elders:**

Vineheart- dark brown tabby she-cat, ice eyes.

Skyfoot- stone blue tom, ice eyes.

**MoonClan:**

Leader- Jetstar- massive black tom, red eyes.

Deputy- Sharpfang- small Siamese tom, dark brown eyes.

Medicine Cat- Blacktooth- old black tom, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Crystalpaw<em>

**Warriors:**

Sapfur- golden tabby tom, green eyes.

Falconfeather- dark tabby tom, amber eyes, white underbelly.

Inkfrost- black tom with mint spots, ice eyes._  
>Apprentice- Cricketpaw<em>

Twitchstep- black and white tom, brown eyes._  
>Apprentice- Scentpaw<em>

Blacktail- black and white tom, amber eyes and distinct black tail.

Sandclaw- calico she-cat, green eyes, tan splotches._  
>Apprentice- Tanpaw<em>

Soddenfur- misty colored tom with brown molted into pelt- amber eyes.

Blizzardfoot- big white tom with massive white paws, blue eyes.

Greenshade- white she-cat with black feet, distinctive green eyes._  
>Apprentice- Cloverpaw<em>

Blueheart- misty blue she-cat, blue eyes._  
>Apprentice- Flowerpaw<em>

Dampfoot- molted blue tom, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Roughpaw<em>

Cometflight- brown, red, and gray tabby tom, amber eyes._  
>Apprentice- Freezepaw<em>

Lilypool- sleek brown tabby she-cat, unusual blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Crystalpaw- light mist colored she-cat, ice eyes, Medicine apprentice.

Cricketpaw- molted light green she-cat, green eyes.

Scentpaw- white she-cat, blue eyes.

Tanpaw- tan tom, ice eyes.

Cloverpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes.

Roughpaw- dark tabby tom, icy eyes.

Freezepaw- icy white she-cat, ice eyes.

**Queens:**

Rainwater- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Nightkit, Sighkit<em>

Redheart- red she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Firekit, Tearkit<em>

Blacknose- black she-cat, amber eyes._  
>Kits= Floralkit<em>

**Elders:**

Shadowclaw- black tom, ice eyes, distinctive long claws.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sunstar stared uncomfortably in the direction the new Clan cats had come from. He could see Cometflight, Freezepaw, Sandclaw, Tanpaw, Soddenpaw, Sharpfang _Sharpfang!_ The FireClan x-deputy was now with the rogues! All of the missing cats...the rogues...a new Clan! That was Jetclaw's plan all along! He wanted to take all the Clans' cats and drag them in to another Clan.

Jetclaw leapt onto the Flat Rock. No, Jetstar joined them on the Flat Rock.

Sunstar was shaking, his legs unable to stop from the weight of what was happening. This was _his_ fault. Jetstar wasn't ready for leadership! He looked around. StormClan cats weren't there yet, but the scents in the air suggested that they were waiting to come out. Mistystar was sitting in her usual place, a pallid look of confusion covering it. Smashface—was it still Smashface? Thistlestar wasn't there—was sitting in Thistlestar's usual spot. Now, both of them were looking around, looking at the cats that had just arrived. Snowpelt gasped and stared at a tiny apprentice Sunstar thought he knew as Scentpaw. Scentpaw, he remembered correctly, was Snowpelt's daughter.

Sunstar stared at the cats, his shaking now turning into spasms. _Thornstar, help me!_ He thought. _Save me, I need you now more than ever._

The clearing began to fade. Sunstar saw a Gathering, a different Gathering. In front of him, HillClan had arrived. There was a silver she-cat at the head, and he guessed that Thistlestar was only deputy at the time. He watched as WaterClan arrived, also with Mistystar as deputy. StormClan arrived, led by a large, orange/ginger male. Then FireClan arrived. The leader before Thornstar, Thrushstar, was leading this version of FireClan. Perhaps Sunstar could learn things from him.

He sat down in the center of the circle and watched the Gathering begin. Thrushstar said to the orange tabby leading StormClan, "Rustystar, you may go first."

Rustystar began, "There's been some rogues outside my territory, nothing more, Fallenstar..."

The silver tabby leading HillClan said, "We have two new warriors! Smashface and Grasscloud!" She was so cheery, Sunstar would never guess that she was the leader of HillClan. "Streamstar..."

The silver tabby leading WaterClan said, "Skyheart is carrying. The rogues outside our territory turn out to be a tribe. The Tribe of Trees. Tree-tribe, we call them." There was a slight sneer to her voice that Sunstar could not guess a WaterClan cat possessed. "Thrushstar..."

Who would eventually give Sunstar one of his lives, Thrushstar was a cat that Sunstar would have admired. He gave him a fairness of others, a life Sunstar thought he didn't deserve. "We have two new apprentices. Spottedwhisker has taken on Darkpaw, and Rabbitflight has taken on Foxpaw." Warriors craned their necks to look at the new apprentices, and someone barked out suddenly,

"Is Darkpaw blind?" Now all eyes were on her. They were staring at Darkpelt's lovely, icy, blind eyes. Sunstar watched as the Gathering began to freeze and go back in time...

He was at a Gathering with the ancients now. Thornstar, Thrushstar, the leader before Thrushstar...they had not been born yet. He was at the Circle Quad, it's sandy circle not like it was now. It was a bit bigger, with a few weeds spread out growing on its edges. And then, the weeds near him twitched. A cat stepped out, followed by another, and another, in a long line of cats trudging out gently to stare at the edges.

"More weeds!" cried a queen, glaring at the weeds at the edge.

"Now, Lilacheart," murmured a black and white queen. "There is grass growing everywhere..."

"Yeah," retorted Lilacheart. "Windflower, this is not how it's supposed to go!"

The Circle Quad filled with the four Clans, and yet no one jumped onto the Flat Rock. The sun steadily passed its peak and began to sink.

"Where're the others?" screeched Lilacheart. "We need to get this Gathering done with!"

"We're wasting Moonlight!" cried the black and white queen with her. "I have kits to tend to!"

"Lilacheart, Windflower," said a gentle voice of a HillClan cat. "We have to be patient, they live farther out than we do."

"FloodClan are here!" cried a voice. And the clearing began to fill even more. FloodClan? "And AshClan!" wailed another. "But where are their warriors?" Sunstar gaped as six leaders jumped onto the Flat Rock. A tangy, burnt scent reached his nose along with a bittersweet scent. FloodClan and AshClan scents.

"Dapplestar," asked the gently tom from earlier. "Lightstar, where are your warriors?"

Who was evidently Lightstar because of his yellow coat, stepped forward. "FloodClan are having problems with floods," said the tom. "We need more territory from StormClan as so for protection of our elders and kits."

A black tom stepped forward and hissed, baring his fangs. "You're called FloodClan because you live on the Flood Plains! You are built to survive this kind of problem! Why do _I_ have to give you any of _my_ territory?"

Lightstar said, "We can only do so much."

The black tom hissed and lashed his tail. Sunstar heard a cat nearest him mutter, "StormClan are so mean! Those cats are dying." and they padded away, their tails in the air.

"Cedarstar," murmured the gentile tom. "You must think about the kits..."

"And you have, Barkstar!" screeched Cedarstar in sudden loathing. "We've noticed you moved the border closer to us."

The tom bristled and HillClan cats hissed at StormClan cats. "We've done no such thing!"

"I think," said a bronze she-cat not too far off. "That you're both stupid."

"You'd shut up, Ivystar, our you'll see the end of FireClan!" muttered Cedarstar.

"FireClan have no need to be scared of the likes of you."

"Well, as the first she-cat leader, she may have some good ideas, Cedarstar," Barkstar said to Cedarstar. "She was elected for a reason." Elected? Did these cats know anything?

"Dapplestar," said Ivystar, looking at the leader that was no doubt the AshClan leader. "Where are your warriors?"

Dapplestar laughed out loud. "Warriors? You talk to me as though I'm the leader of a Clan, or something!" Silence followed her words. Sunstar was confused. Wasn't she the leader of her Clan.

Ivystar opened her mouth, but Dapplestar continued. "AshClan no longer believes that your _dead_ cats hold the answers that we need! We're abandoning the warrior code. There's no point in it."

"Dapplestar. You were elected as the second she-cat leader because you are strong and loyal."

"That doesn't mean loyal to the cats that are dead!" snarled the leader. "From now on, we no longer followed the warrior code, we do not follow 'SoulClan' and all its 'spirits', we follow ourselves." Dapplestar jumped down in the silence, flicked her tail, and lead her cats away. Sunstar noticed that some cats stared sadly after them, not following the Clan they had arrived with. The FloodClan leader addressed the Clans once more.

"If you will not save my Clan, we seek salvation else where."

"Lightstar!" wailed Barkstar. "What do you mean?"

Lightstar said, "FloodClan refuses to live with cats that will not save them! We're leaving—"

Sunstar was jolted back to the present. Nothing had happened in his absence of time. All the cats were exactly as he had left them. But something was different. Something was new. He could sense that he was stronger, braver, than before. He may not know what was going on, he may not know what to do, but he felt more confident in his next actions, whatever they may be.

* * *

><p>The point of the vision was that it was incredibly confusing, but it also showed adaptation. SoulClan wants him to see through the confusion to help his Clan adapt. ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Silverstripe watched in horror as Jetclaw leapt onto the Flat Rock. Mistystar, Smashstar, and Sunstar gaped up at him.

"StormClan," he called. "We need StormClan to start this Gathering!"

Smashstar hissed, "What's going on?" Jetclaw answered simply,

"You'll know when the Gathering starts—where _are_ they? They're late." Silverstripe stepped slowly out of the Choking Weeds. The cats followed her in the same, mesmerized pace.

"Silverstripe," greeted Jetclaw in a friendly manor. "Where's Lionstar?" Several HillClan cats, including Smashstar, hissed at the name.

Silverstripe shook her head and leapt onto the Flat Rock. "If you want a Gathering," she hissed at him. "Start it!"

Jetclaw looked surprised. "No, no, darling, _you've_ to start it. I wish to go last, for I have a lot to explain." Silverstripe glared at him coldly before following his order. _Jetclaw's_ order!

"Lionstar is no longer with us," she said as Mistystar, Sunstar, and Smashstar joined them on the Flat Rock. To her surprise, it was not crowded. "Tonight after the Gathering, Yellowflower, Stormclaw and I will go to the Light Camp." She looked into her stunned brother's wide, astonished amber eyes. "After tonight, I will be known as Silverstar. Stormclaw will be the new deputy." She looked up. "Well, Woodpecker has had a lovely Gorgekit, as Rainpelt has had three lovely kits: Flashkit, Bubblekit, and Tagkit." They looked at the she-cat as Silverstripe spoke. "We welcome Lichenfur, Mossface, and Rainpelt as our new warriors." Silverstripe looked at Jetclaw, but he flicked his tail to Smashstar.

She began, "Thistlestar has lost his last life. I have traveled to the Light Camp and will be known as Smashstar. Talonfang is the new deputy." Eyes traveled to him and back. Smashstar indicated that Jetclaw should go, he was next in order, but he flicked his tail to Mistystar. Mistystar began,

"Stripedawn and Lynxfur welcome Creekpaw and Shorepaw as their apprentices. Flowerdapple, Eaglewing, Larchwing, Snowpelt, and Frosttooth welcome Swooppaw, Screechpaw, Twistpaw, Flickpaw and Tansypaw as their apprentices as well." She looked around. Sunstar began,

"Since it is _obvious_ what news I have about deputies in my Clan, I'm just going to say that our new deputy is Gerbilfoot." Softfur smiled visibly. Silverstripe smiled. This was good news for StormClan, and bad for Silverstripe. Gerbilfoot was one of the few cats that _could_ beat her in battle. "Now, Jetclaw, explain."

"Jet_star_," corrected the black tom. "I have been given nine lives, and shall be known as Jetstar. My deputy is Sharpfang." There were hisses of disapproval from the FireClan warriors. "We are a new Clan, MoonClan." Eyes were on him now. Shock was seeping through everyone. "MoonClan have taken a territory between HillClan and WaterClan, enough to get to the Circle Quad every moon. I apologize for that. Our warriors are from each and every individual Clan. Our warriors are: Sapfur, Falconfeather, Inkfrost, Twitchstep, Blacktail, Sandclaw, Soddenfur, Blizzardfoot—" there was a wail of grief from a FireClan queen. Silverstripe guessed that she was his mate. Jetstar continued, "Greenshade, Blueheart, Dampfoot, Cometflight, and Lilypool." The MoonClan cats held themselves high. Silverstripe now noticed the queens that had disappeared. Blueheart, and Greenshade. She wondered if they had Flowerpaw.

"Our apprentices are: Cricketpaw, Scentpaw, Tanpaw, Cloverpaw, Roughpaw, Flowerpaw, and Freezepaw." Silverstripe saw Moonpelt begin to sob as her sister's name was called out. "Our queens are: Rainwater, Redheart, and Blacknose. Our Medicine Cat is Blacktooth, and he is taking Crystalpaw on as his apprentice. Our elder is Shadowclaw." Eyes turned to the new Clan. Jetstar looked at the leaders. "We're not crazy, just puzzle pieces, trying to fit together." Silverstripe honestly thought about it. There was nothing _wrong_ about creating a new Clan. It wasn't easy to lead a Clan, but they lived on the other side of the forest entirely. Another thing: Jetstar had always respected her even when she wasn't the leader. Why should she fight him now, when she could take a peaceful option?

Silverstripe stood tall, lifted her head proudly, and said to Jetstar, "StormClan agree and accept you as leader of MoonClan. Welcome to the forest." There were hisses from FireClan, and the StormClan cats moved more protectively over to stand before the Flat Rock. Some MoonClan cats did too.

Jetstar dipped his head and returned to her, "MoonClan thank you."

Mistystar was the next to accept, though her eyes betrayed the territory lost. Smashstar looked him in the eyes and said to him that HillClan accepted as long as he stayed out of their territory. Now, all eyes were on Sunstar.

Sunstar stared pitifully into his eyes. After a while of glaring at each other, Sunstar said at last, "FireClan agree and accept you as leader of MoonClan, and we welcome you to the forest."

There were cheers from the MoonClan cats, and the Gathering began to break apart. Silverstripe had almost forgotten the Light Camp.

"Are you sure," asked Stormclaw as she jumped down.

"Yes," Silverstripe said, confused. "I see no problem with MoonClan."

"No!" he wailed, almost desperate. "I mean, do you really want _me_ as deputy?" Silverstripe stared blankly into his eyes.

"Of course," she answered as though it were obvious. "You're my brother, I trust you, and love you, and I believe that you are going to be great."

Stormclaw looked almost desperate, "What about Brownstripe, or Hollowtail..."

Silverstripe glared at him, "I announced it in front of the other Clans. You're to be the new deputy, Stormclaw." Her brother did not argue. Yellowflower approached them.

"I've sent them home under Moonpelt's care," she informed them. Silverstripe nodded.

"Thank you, Yellowflower," Silverstripe said. "That was nice of you." The three cats started down the slope. Silverstripe let Yellowflower lead to six, open holes in the side of the huge, wooden, building. Silverstripe had heard that it had belonged to CityClan once, but was abandoned when the original Clans found it.

Yellowflower stopped outside a yawning cave. "Stormclaw, Silverstripe, it is forbidden to speak once inside the flap entrance. Stormclaw, once in the room, you'll see a sort of post. It's in the back corner. You sit there, right away, no matter what. Silverstripe," she added, looking at her soon-to-be new leader. "I'll show you what to do once inside.

"Now I'm not permitted to talk in there either, so you'll have to decipher what I will be saying without speech. It won't be easy, but it needs to be done." Silverstripe nodded slowly. Stormclaw flicked his tail and asked,

"If I become leader one day, will you need to explain to me what happens, since I am seeing Silverstripe's?"

Yellowflower looked at him. "Every leader's naming ceremony is different, Stormclaw. Of course, I may not end up telling you what to do, because you saw Silverstripe's in the physical world, but after you fall asleep, Silverstripe, this also means you, no one may know what happens. You are not permitted to tell anyone what you see in here! In fact, Stormclaw, the only thing you may know about naming ceremonies at all is that anything that happens in there does not leave that den. Silverstripe in particular, you may want to tell what has happened, but it is not permitted. Those are the rules. Are you ready?"

Silverstripe knew that ready or not, she _had_ to go inside. There was no choice.

"Yes," Stormclaw replied steadily. Silverstripe nodded and muttered,

"Yup." Though in truth, she wanted to say, 'not really.'

Yellowflower nodded and dropped into the hole. Silverstripe jumped next, followed by Stormclaw. Silverstripe looked around, or rather _didn't_ look around. The blackness was so complete that Silverstripe was sure that she had already started. And then, Yellowflower was outlined by a sudden light. Stormclaw looked at her and flicked his tail, signaling that Silverstripe go first. Silverstripe did not like being hounded around like this, but it had to be done.

There was a noise behind them and Stormclaw hissed, jumping out the window. Yellowflower grabbed Silverstripe's scruff and dragged her into a particularly shady corner and stood before her, snarling, lashing her tail, ready to attack if necessary.

"_Daisypaw, Rufflepaw!_" snarled Stormclaw's voice. Silverstripe leaned forward, keen to hear what was happening. "What in the Name of SoulClan are you doing here?"

There was the sound of pitiful mewling. "Silverstripe has to let us stay in order to become warriors," sounded a shaky Daisypaw.

"Yeah," added Rufflepaw defiantly. "It's part of the warrior code, and we _really_ feel like following it." Silverstripe winced. Then, an idea popped in her mind.

Stormclaw was halfway through telling them to go back to camp when Silverstripe darted forward. She leapt out the window and cried, "Stormclaw, let them stay!"

"Are you _mad_!" he cried. "They can't stay for the leadership ceremony!"

"But they can," said Silverstripe. "We'll let them stay outside and guard us inside in silence, and then _at dawn_ make the journey home. It'll be a two in one, Night Post along with staying for one night at the Light Camp!"

Stormclaw ventured her words. "Wise," he said thoughtfully. "All right," he agreed. "If Yellowflower says it's okay, _and_ they go home at dawn."

"They will," Silverstripe reassured him. Yellowflower leapt out.

"What's going on?" she asked, undignified. Being as smart as she was, she surveyed the scene and growled, "Daisypaw, Rufflepaw, you sit outside the flap inside here and _stay quiet!_ There is to be no outside interruptions. At dawn, you go home to sleep, and preform apprentice tasks. No questions asked," she added, seeing Rufflepaw's open mouth. "Now come on, we're wasting Moonlight."

Silverstripe, Stormclaw, Rufflepaw, and Daisypaw followed Yellowflower into the Light Camp entrance hall. An eerie silence fell over the cats inside. Yellowflower once more leapt onto the ledge, into the flap door, and disappeared inside. Stormclaw waited until Silverstripe's tail-tip was inside before joining them himself. It was rather bright, and open, inside with the scent of herbs in the air. There was a tint of scents Silverstripe didn't recognize as she followed Yellowflower up the stepping cliffs,(or, in human language, stairs) and to the places that Silverstripe wouldn't know and beyond.

...

Silverstripe stopped outside a den with a half open opening. The entire place was made of wood, and Silverstripe could see that inside, there was a glowing, almost pulsing, mint-blue light. The Cold Light.

Yellowflower walked inside, followed by Silverstripe, and Stormclaw. Silverstripe looked around. There was a white, rectangular bowl with three twisting knobs. Silverstripe saw that the Cold Light was upon a ledge not too high off the ground. Yellowflower was standing on the edge, looking down at Silverstripe. There was, at the side of the extremely large den, a post for Stormclaw to sit upon. The gray tom already was.

Another ledge stood before the knobs. Yellowflower jumped upon it from the Cold Light ledge and signaled that Silverstripe get inside the tube. Silverstripe almost backed out, but she knew that SoulClan saw her as the StormClan deputy, and that no other cat could go through with it but her.

Silverstripe jumped inside. Around her, the Cold Light Den seemed to be blurring. It wasn't right...

Yellowflower reached out with a forepaw and turned a knob. Water began to fall from it. Silverstripe stared at it, wide eyed, but didn't back down. She had to do this...

Another of the three knobs was turned. More water, but a little...warmer? The water lapped at Silverstripe's paws, and she almost whimpered. The water rose to be above her belly. Silverstripe was lifted from the ground. She began to paddle hard against the current, but was dragged under.

The water was black underneath. No light seemed to penetrate enough for Silverstripe to see. The blackness was almost as suffocating as the water itself.

Then, the water level began to lower. Silverstripe found the ground underneath her soaked paws and looked up. Yellowflower had turned the third knob. The water was spewing out like a fountain, causing it to fly everywhere, making everything wet. Then, Yellowflower turned all three knobs, and the water stopped coming completely. Silverstripe stood gasping for breath, and saw the light. It was beckoning her. She jumped up and headed for it. Yellowflower moved to let her pass, praising her with her eyes. To Silverstripe's surprise, she dipped her head to Silverstripe as she passed.

The light was _cold_! It was not beckoning her for it's warmth, but for it's sleep. Silverstripe could not move away, fatigue was too much.

Silverstripe lay next to the light, and let sleep find her.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Silverstripe opened her eyes. She was still in the Light Camp, but it was different. Yellowflower and Stormclaw were not there, in the Light Camp, anyway. Silverstripe jumped down from the Cold Light and scented for them. Surprise found her. They were there! There scent lingered in the places she had last seen them!

She turned and ran down the stepping cliffs and stopped. There were a couple of cat scents lingering around: Sunstar, Gerbilfoot, Lionstar, all the Medicine Cats...but no others that she recognized or were strong enough. Silverstripe jumped out of the flap door, and the scents faded instantly. She looked around; no Daisypaw, no Rufflepaw.

She jumped out of the hole she had come in and looked around. Something seemed to be calling to her...Silverstripe followed her instincts. She found herself at the Circle Quad. Only this time, there was a difference.

There were cats everywhere. Cats with all scents. Stars were in their fur, glittering down to the ground, following them like new tails. Silverstripe stared around, trying to decipher anyone she knew. She saw something most unusual. Two kits, one an icy-furred she-kit, with dark, blue eyes, just the color of Tagkit's eyes. The most scary of all, beside the she-kit, sitting there himself was Tagkit.

Silverstripe's heart nearly stopped. Tagkit, _her_ Tagkit, was with SoulClan! She could see, even from a distance, that he was more physically there than any other cat.

Suddenly, the kits were blocked from view. Silverstripe was almost shoved into the center of the Circle Quad by the warriors of SoulClan, all of them glittering like the stars in sky.

Silverstripe stared as one cat in particular stepped forward. It was a male. He was black and white, with fiery red eyes.

"Silverstripe," he greeted. His eyes flashed. "I'm Brightsong, the warrior who founded all Clans." Silverstripe dipped her head to him, as he did her. "I'm here to greet you into SoulClan's calling as the leader of StormClan." Silverstripe just looked at him from where she was sitting now. The tom was backing up, replaced by a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm the first leader to join SoulClan," she murmured softly. "Spottedstar, and I welcome you to SoulClan." Silverstripe dipped her head to Spottedstar too. The eldest leader dipped her head and began to back away. A large black she-cat with a silver stripe on her spine replaced her.

Silverstripe stared up at her.

"I'm Nightfly," murmured the she-cat. "I am your mother, Silverstripe, your rogue mother. I gave you to the Clan at birth." She bent forward, purring proudly, "I am happy to see you becoming a leader."

She touched her nose to Silverstripe's, and a course ran through it. A deep, cold, pain erupted from within her. Silverstripe gasped as the cold, lonely sadness threatened to consume her.

All the while, her mother was murmuring to her, "With this life, I give you the strength to make tough decisions, so you can lead your Clan through the toughest times." Silverstripe felt relief fill her as her mother stepped back, staring into her eyes.

"Mother," gasped Silverstripe as Nightfly turned back to the SoulClan warriors, disappearing into the crowd of stars and cats. She was replaced by a huge, dark tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, staring at Silverstripe for the first time.

"Darkpelt," Silverstripe stared gladly. Darkpelt didn't say anything at all as she touched noses with Silverstripe.

A wave of heat filled her. She could feel the light of battle in her heart, the light filling her eyes. Her claws unsheathed, and as the cold filled her as she gained this new life, it was almost bearable.

Darkpelt finally said something. "With this life, I give you courage in battle. Use it well to defend your Clan in the biggest wars."

Darkpelt was replaced by a new cat that Silverstripe didn't know. She looked just like Tagkit, and Silverstripe was unsure if she could trust this she-cat.

The she-cat whispered to her as she gave her her life, "With this life, I give you loyalty to the code of honor, so you do not break the code and abandon your Clan, the way past leaders have done, and can lead StormClan for a long time." Silverstripe felt more than just a fierce loyalty claw at her. She felt the need to talk to this blue she-cat. When the life was gone, Silverstripe heard her whisper, quieter still, "I am Frostheart, Silverstripe, and I'm your sister. Like you, I was given to a Clan at birth. WaterClan had raised me well. Although I wish I could share their love with you, I am proud of you for doing so well in your Clan."

Before Silverstripe could ask for any more information, Frostheart had turned back to SoulClan, her starry fur billowing in a breeze that followed her.

A new cat stepped forward, a tom she had not seen since apprenticeship. "Grizzlycoat," she whimpered, not able to take a step toward him. The new lives were filling her, making her almost empty of strength. She felt as though weighed down, as though anchored to that spot on the Circle Quad.

Grizzlycoat stared at her sadly, then leaned down and touched her nose. Silverstripe gasped at the fierce, faithfulness washed through her. "With this life, I give you compassion and faith, so you can love and protect your Clanmates as a brother would his sister." Silverstripe watched him as he padded away, feeling too weighed down with lives to be drained of energy. Surprise filled her as the next cat to come forth was Thornstar. He was younger, and stronger, than she had remembered.

Thornstar didn't respond to her greeting except as to touch her nose and whisper, "With this life, I give you fairness in justice, so you give cats a chance to redeem themselves, and are able to punish those who truly deserve it." He whisked away only to be replaced by Thistlestar.

Thistlestar, the one-time leader of HillClan, touched her nose and growled, "With this life, I give you tireless energy, so you can fight for many moons to come."

He stalked off to join the other warriors of SoulClan, and a small, sandy pelted she-cat. Her green eyes flickered lovingly and her whiskers twitched.

"Woodpecker!" wailed Silverstripe, staring at the she-cat. The sandy cat reached forward and said to her,

"Take care of Gorgekit." Then, she touched noses. Weight filled her more than Silverstripe could guess possible and it was so _cold_! "With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right, so you can lead your Clan through tough times, even if it is by walking away."

Woodpecker winked at her, and instead of joining the others, she and a tan-footed she-cat disappeared over the HillClan hills. Silverstripe wondered if she was following Lionstar. No, Liontail once more. If he wasn't going to accept leadership of StormClan, he couldn't have the name Lionstar. Liontail, she was following Liontail.

Another she-cat stepped forward. It was a sleek, brown/red she-cat with amber eyes that glowed. Silverstripe stared sadly. "Auburnfeather..."

The one-time-great deputy stared sadly in Silverstripe's eyes and stepped forward, touching noses. A loving sensation filled her, blocking out any bad emotions.

"With this life, I give you responsibility and love, so you can take care of business and relax with Softfur." Silverstripe felt a caring fill her at his name. Auburnfeather backed away, and was replaced by a huge, white she-cat with ice eyes. In her jaws was a still, not even breathing kit. She placed the kit at Silverstripe's feet, in between her paws.

"Silverstripe," said Whitestar. Silverstripe stared in awe. "You are a warrior whose compassion and faith have pushed her through the toughest times, and the most complex situations." She leaned forward with each word. "It is time you become a leader, Silverstripe." She reached down, touched noses, "With this life, I give you courage, decisiveness, and assertiveness, so you can be a true, fulfilling leader." Silverstripe felt Whitestar's life fill her. She felt the look of her deputy as they accepted new kits, the warmth of the sun, the love and pain of loving another Clan's leader, the excitement in having Ashecho become a warrior, the panic as her weightlessness bared her down...finally, the last life seemed to swell her, and Silverstripe was beginning to fall.

"Now," Whitestar continued. "I hail you by your new name Silverstar."

Silverstar heard the other warriors in SoulClan calling her name like it was simple Clan meeting. "Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar! Silverstar!"

Whitestar pushed the kit in between Silverstar's front paws as Silverstar lied down. She murmured to her, "This is Mintkit, my lost kit, Silverstar. Take her with you, give her life, keep her from the darkness coming..." but Whitestar's words were lost as Silverstar fell into a deep sleep, still feeling the kit with her as light came to her.

...

Silverstar awoke as the sun reached Sunhigh. She looked around. Yellowflower was bending over her, examining something. Stormclaw was behind her, staring with anxiety and weightlessness touching his amber eyes. Silverstar looked down.

The tiny, still, kit that Whitestar had given her that naming ceremony, was still lying in her paws. The white kit was squirming, trying to wake up.

Silverstar did not talk, but picked the she-kit up and padded out of the den, finding the way down the stepping cliffs and out of the flap. Daisypaw and Rufflepaw had left at dawn, like instructed. Silverstar jumped up and out the hole in the wall, and as soon as she was out, the kit began to wail. Silverstar sought to remember the kits name...Mintkit. This was Whitestar's kit!

Silverstar remembered what Yellowflower had said. She could not talk about what happened with SoulClan last night, so all she could say was that it was Mintkit, and that StormClan were to take it in. Silverstar set the kit down, and Yellowflower asked instantly,

"What is that?" Silverstar responded,

"This is Mintkit, StormClan's new kit." They stared at her as though she were mad. She longed to tell them that this was Whitestar's kit, that they had cared for the kit while her mother finished her lives out. Mintkit.

"Silverstar," greeted Stormclaw properly, dipping his head to her. "It is good to see you're awake. We were waiting...and there was this kit...it came out of no where..." he didn't finish any sentence, and Silverstar guessed it was so hard to explain he had lost words to describe it. _Besides,_ she reflected, _it's illegal for him to tell me, right?_ Silverstar longed to ask him, but, she couldn't because that would be unfair of her.

"Stormclaw," she greeted him. "The new deputy. How are you feeling?"

He narrowed his eyes, not speaking of what caused these feelings. "Good, and you?" Silverstar wanted to say, 'weighed down, tired, too full, almost used,' but knew that that was illegal too.

"Good," she responded. She turned and led them to the camp. Silverstar looked around.

The camp was almost empty. Most warriors were sleeping, but on the way in, Thornfang, who was sitting guard, dipped his head at her. Silverstar nodded as she passed him. Stormclaw stood on the Greatledge, looking around. Two kits, Bloomkit and Thrushkit, were bouncing around. They stopped to look at Silverstar as she jumped up. Silverstar saw one of the elder's ears twitch and they sat up. Silverstar saw cats from the warrior's den stand, shake, and pad out. Silverstar gaped at them. They were staring at her with respect, and admiration, and hope. Realization dawned on her. She had left a camp in ruins, and returned just in time to restore it.


	5. Chapter 3

I can't believe I'm posting this. But I want to get to Green Eyes, so I'm going to finish Moonlight. Hope you enjoy my crappy story! :D -Cara Lea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Flowerheart paced into camp, prey laden in her jaws as the moon shone down into the clearing. It had been her idea that they hunt at night. Jetstar had been so impressed, he had named her a warrior alongside Tanclaw. She had tried to feel Clan pride in herself, like he'd said in speech after her ceremony, but in all honesty, she felt a hollow emptiness.

Her littermates should have been there with her. Daisypaw and Rufflepaw had both worked as hard as she during their apprenticeship together. They had already been abandoned by two mothers- first Moonshade and then Woodpecker. Now they were losing their sister, too.

_Moonpelt will support them_, she thought to comfort herself. Moonpelt would look out for them like she always did. She wouldn't abandon them.

She glanced around the dark clearing hoping to catch someone's eye. It was surprising how quickly MoonClan had adjusted to the new night regime. It almost looked like day in the camp. Across the way sat Twitchstep on sentry duty. The ex-WaterClan tom wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation partner, and Flowerheart felt no desire to talk to him.

She wanted to see Blueheart, or Greenshade. They had once been StormClan cats. They might understand. They had known her since birth, and before. They'd had kits back at camp that they'd also abandoned. Stonetail, Dawnfrost, Gingerstream, Barkclaw, and Mudpelt would all be missing them, and they were probably missing their kits. They would understand how she felt for her missing family members.

She pushed her way into the warriors den after dropping her prey on the pile and froze. Everyone was fast asleep except for one. A pair of eyes pricked in the night, gazing at her. His familiar scent wreathed around her and she felt in some small way comforted. Tanclaw watched as she picked carefully through the sleeping bodies til she was lying in her nest next to him.

He licked her ear, picking up easily on her distress. "What's up?" he whispered, so as not to disturb the other warriors.

She leaned into his warmth. "I'm just thinking about home."

He tilted his head. "What about it?"

She shrugged, not wanting to sound disloyal but knowing he'd keep asking until she answered honestly. "I wish I was home."

He narrowed his eyes, not in distrust, but rather in genuine confusion. "You are home, Flowerheart."

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she thought that she kind of was. Lying next to him in his warmth, she felt comfortable. And it wasn't like they were forcing her to stay here. They might have dragged her there to begin with, but after the first day, they hadn't forced her to stay. If she wanted to go back to StormClan so badly, she could have just gotten up and left at anytime. But something was keeping her there.

She shrugged, not quite looking up to meet his bright green eyes. "I just miss my old Clanmates sometimes. Hopefully it'll pass."

He licked her cheek comfortingly. "We all left friends behind," he answered warmly, though it wasn't entirely true. Some of the warriors had joined MoonClan precisely because they didn't have friends in their old homes. "But we make new friends here."

She purred warmly at him, letting her drowsiness win as she pictured her new Clanmates happier faces, his steady lapping following her into sleep.

…

Flowerheart leaned forward, sniffing at the WaterClan border unsurely. She had been hunting when she had caught a familiar scent, entirely out of place in the floodlands of the swimmers. Distracted, she took another, deep breath.

"Don't come any closer," said a quiet voice. Flowerheart lifted her head to see him, orange pelt glimmering in the slanted sunlight, broad head tilted as he watched her through unclear green eyes,

"Orangepaw," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged sitting and wrapping his tail around his paws. "I could ask you the same thing."

She began to feel uncomfortable, narrowing her eyes in distaste. "I'm marking my border."

"You know what I mean."

She drew her ears back, hissing and leaning forward so he could see her threatening stance. "I'm part of MoonClan now. And who are you to criticize me while you sit with _Water_Clan instead of StormClan?"

He flicked his ears. "That's different."

"How so? You still left StormClan for another Clan."

He rose to his feet, meeting her challenging stare with one of his own. "I have family in WaterClan. But even so, WaterClan always was. I never was dishonest, and I left for WaterClan with my head up. You and everyone else…you _left_. You were _gone._ You scared everyone in all the Clans. Then you just show up claiming to be a fifth Clan in the forest? This isn't right, and you know it."

She bared her fangs, letting him see them. "MoonClan didn't have to always be. Jetstar gathered us from our Clans because we were never at home in our Clans. We never fit in. Our Clanmates saw us as weak, and he promised us that in MoonClan, we could show our strength."

Orangepaw's ears flattened to his head, his green eyes showing his hurt. "That's what this is all about?"

Right then, long reeds parted and a gray tom glided into the clearing. His icy blue eyes missed nothing as he took in the scene. This was Puddletail, the WaterClan deputy. He gave a small nod, "Hello, Flowerpaw. How are things in MoonClan?"

"I am Flower_heart_ now," she answered stiffly. "And things are going just fine. More than fine. Things are _great_ for us."

Puddletail flicked his ears, his blue eyes only showing mild surprise. "I'm sure they are. So you guys are find you're getting on well?"

"Of course. Jetstar is a great leader."

Puddletail nodded. "I'm sure he is." He gave Orangepaw a glance. "We should get going. You're wanted down by the river."

Orangepaw nodded, eyes straying to Flowerheart one last time as his mentor slid out of the reeds. Before he followed, he paused, saying quietly over his shoulder, "And Flowerheart…you were never weak."

Then he was gone too.


	6. Chapter 4

I still can't believe I'm posting this. I want to finish before the end of the week and begin Green Eyes. Hope you enjoy my giant turd. I must have written it when I was still wearing diapers. XD -Cara Lea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Silverstar jumped up onto the Greatledge and called for a Clan meeting, "Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey join beneath the Greatledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began to materialize. Cherryheart and Stemheart from the elders' den, Yellowflower sat down from where she had followed her new leader in, Stormclaw by her side. From the warriors' den came Hazelfoot, Burntecho, Darkclaw, Moonpelt, and Soddenfoot. Silverstar winced when she realized that he was still limping after the battle, a glazed look over his eye.

Coralpaw came from the apprentices' den, followed by Applepaw- a very small mottled tortoiseshell, daughter of Stemheart –and her siblings (Nightpaw and Shadepaw). Silverstar felt her face crease in confusion. Not that she didn't know her Clanmates, but she could barely remember these young apprentices. Not a wisp of memory, (not even their apprentice naming ceremony) came to her mind when she thought of them. Panic threatened her. _I'm going insane like Lionstar did!_

But a calm, cool scent washed over her. She felt herself calming as Auburnfeather's sleek pelt wrapped around her. _A soft landing…_

She couldn't be going insane like Lionstar did. She must have simply been overwhelmed. After all, she _recognized_ Applepaw and her siblings, their names coming at the sight of their faces. She took a deep breath and glanced around to see who else showed up.

The silver queen Wispface was ushering two of her own kits out of the nursery. Bloomkit- a little silvery tortoiseshell –followed by Thrushkit- a very small light reddish brown tom with the greenest eyes Silverstar had ever seen. Following the awkward trio was Rainpelt, with Bubblekit, Flashkit, Tagkit, and Gorgekit following her out. Silverstar glanced at Bubblekit and Flashkit, asserting that they were walking on sturdy legs, overlooked Tagkit completely and watched Gorgekit stumble out after them. It had been very good of Rainpelt to take in an extra kit when she already had three. Maybe she felt she owed Lionstar and Woodpecker for not giving her trouble over kitting so young.

She couldn't ignore the young kit's stare anymore and locked eyes with Tagkit. He blinked and dipped his head to her, a strange gesture for a kit so young. Silverstar winced, drawing back and purposefully looking away from him. It wouldn't do to freak out in front of her entire Clan over this kit's strange behavior.

Once everyone had gathered, Silverstar began. "SoulClan have given me my nine lives and new name."

A bubble of half-hearted cheering began. "Silverstar! Silverstar!"

She knew why they were so upset. Their last leader had turned out to be insane. They weren't as quick to trust this time. She sighed inwardly, mentally setting to change their minds. A cold wind ruffled her fur, and she felt it stir her heart like the words of SoulClan. She would be the best leader they had ever elected for StormClan. Her heart was set on it.

"What's that?" someone asked, indicating the kit at Yellowflower's feet. Already, Silverstar knew she couldn't tell her Clan where she'd gotten it. It was too unbelievable that even she still expected the kit to up and vanish and turn out to be a figment of her imagination.

"When coming back from the Light Camp, we found a kit lost in our territory," she lied, trying to sound convincing. Babble broke out as they all spoke.

"I don't believe it," Darkclaw called out. "What kind of rogue mother would abandon her kits?"

"It's no uncommon," Stormclaw answered quietly. "Maybe she's been hurt."

Silverstar was glad that Stormclaw and Yellowflower went along with her story without question. She needed their support and trust in order to convince the Clan to take in the kit.

Darkclaw snorted. "How do we know it doesn't belong to another Clan?"

"She didn't have another Clan scent on her," Silverstar explained carefully.

Darkclaw's face broke into a look of deep disgust. "Why should StormClan take it in if the is the abandoned kit of a rogue? It will never fit in here!"

Silverstar bristled and felt the air crackle with tension. "Do not forget," she hissed through her teeth, "That both your leader and deputy were born to a rogue mother."

The striped dark tabby looked right into her face, and Silverstar knew in that moment he had _not_ forgotten. His icy eyes glittered hatefully as he stared directly into her eyes. She felt Whitestar's calming brush against her flank and felt a sudden calm. _She_ was StormClan's leader, and if Darkclaw was going to have to stand down.

After a long tense moment, Darkclaw narrowed his eyes and blinked, looking away. Silverstar felt satisfied as she turned to Wispface. "Wispface, I know that you already have kits to look after. Do you think you can handle one more?"

The gentle queen's face softened as she gazed at the squirming bundle. "Of course, Silverstar," she murmured, stepping forward to guide the kit toward her.

Silverstar nodded. "From this moment on, she shall be known as Mintkit."

She looked back at the Clan. "Obviously, we have a lot to think about now. First things first, Smashstar has spoken to me before the Gathering. She says she wishes StormClan no ill-will. It is tradition that Clan leaders offer new leaders peace at the start of their new reign. That works both ways. Right now, HillClan are not our enemies."

"Yeah," agreed Hollowtail, sitting forward. "We shouldn't be pushing them away with MoonClan infesting our lands."

Silverstar hesitated. As much as she didn't like the idea of MoonClan joining the forest, she didn't see what they could do about it. Jetstar had been given his nine lives and leader name from SoulClan. How could she possibly undo that?

"I do not want to make an enemy of Jetstar," she said at last.

Hollowtail narrowed his eyes. "We are a StormClan. We fear nothing. We have the other three Clans to stand with us."

"What do you suggest we do?" Silverstar demanded. "Do you want us to drive them from the forest? They are not on our land; they are on HillClan, and WaterClan land. It is up to Smashstar and Mistystar to make that call."

"Or," Darkclaw called out suddenly, "You're a coward. You're scared of Jetstar and MoonClan. If Whitestar were here, she'd show them our strength!"

Reedtail rose to his feet, and Silverstar remembered then that he had also been a rogue before joining StormClan. "Silverstar's not being a _coward_. She's being smart. MoonClan isn't on StormClan land, so she can't lead an attack on them without drawing attention from WaterClan and HillClan. When the Clique was living on the lands behind FireClan territory, Thornstar reached out to us to try and make peace. My ancestors attacked in retaliation and as a consequence disbanded. It was the start of events that lead to my being here."

Darkclaw spat. "Who cares?"

"Thornstar got lucky that the Clique had no one who knew how to fight," Reedtail said darkly. "We outnumbered them. MoonClan, however, isn't just another Clan. It's made up from cats from _every_ Clan, including StormClan. How smart would it be of Silverstar to attack them knowing that we're up against warriors from every other Clan? Knowing that we'd be attacking our old Clanmates?"

"_Traitors_," Darkclaw hissed in response. "Just like you are a traitor to the Clique by joining us, Blueheart, Greenshade, and Flowerpaw are traitors to us by joining MoonClan."

"Flowerpaw is _not_ a traitor," Moonpelt hissed, rising to her feet to stand next to Reedtail.

"Oh," Darkclaw argued. "And I guess I just imagined her being with MoonClan for the past several moons."

"_Enough!_" Silverstar snapped suddenly. "Darkclaw, I say we're not attacking MoonClan, that's all that matters."

Darkclaw turned on her, his new opening reflected in his cold gray eyes. "And why should I listen to you?"

Several cats hissed and drew back at those words, Reedtail and Moonpelt included. "Because I am your Clan leader," she responded with as much icy hate as she could muster. "Unless you wish to leave?"

Darkclaw rose to his feet and glared at her for a long moment. "Are you asking me to?"

"Do you think I am asking you too?"

For the second time that meeting, the air crackled with tension that Silverstar could almost taste. She could smell SoulClan around her and felt the piercing stare of Tagkit. No one moved and no one spoke for what seemed like a long time. Finally, finally, Darkclaw turned slowly to the exit and padded there quietly. Once there, he turned his narrowed eyes back to his Clanmates.

She shivered as he spoke, realizing that he was actually leaving. He would rather leave StormClan than follow her. The disappointment made her stomach curdle unpleasantly. Was she that terrible a cat?

"I hope you all enjoy being lead by a coward. I do not wish to stay with weaklings. I will go to where I will be honored."

"Traitor," Brownstripe hissed. Darkclaw narrowed his eyes at her, baring his fangs.

"No," Silverstar spoke. "Darkclaw, enough of this. If you want to join those you think will make you stronger, then go now."

The stripped dark tabby dipped his head and padded out of the camp. Silverstar shuddered, wondering if Darkclaw was a singular entity or if, one by one, she would drive all of her Clanmates away.


	7. Chapter 5

Still crap. Still loving it. I'm on a post-a-thon. I want to get this done as quickly as possible because I don't think I ever intended on finishing this series and now I want to at least get to book four before I forget it. Hopefully, it'll be freakin awesome compared to this. Anyway, chapter 5. -Cara Lea

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Flowerheart hissed, drawing her lips back and leaning into Tanclaw. There, in the middle of the clearing, stood a broad-shouldered warrior she knew well. Or at least thought she had known.

"Darkclaw," Jetstar said from his perch on the Speak-ledge. "Has Silverstar a message for me?"

"That Skunk-stripe can rot in the pit for all I care," Darkclaw said with ease. "I have not come on her behalf; I have come here on my own."

Jetstar looked mildly surprised. "You have left StormClan?"

Darkclaw dipped his head, "To humbly ask to join MoonClan."

Jetstar's ears flicked forward in surprise. "Why would you want to join MoonClan?"

The dark stripped warrior shrugged. "StormClan was never really a home to me. My mother was StormClan, but my father and brothers were HillClan. I have always had a paw in two worlds. MoonClan gives me a chance to have a paw in one world that carries both the blood of my parents' Clans."

Jetstar tilted his head. "I never knew that you were half-Clan."

Darkclaw shuffled his paws awkwardly; something Flowerheart had never seen him do. "It's not exactly something that was broadcasted."

The huge black leader nodded. "I understand. You may, of course, stay."

Darkclaw dipped his head. "I thank you."

"You can thank us by joining my hunting patrol," Sharpfang declared readily. The Siamese deputy indicated the entrance with his tail. "We still have to show you around the territory."

Darkclaw dipped his head and joined them. Flowerheart sat back on her haunches, wondering what the aggressive warrior's true intentions were. He had always had a fierce loyalty to StormClan, even under Lionstar's disjointed leadership.

Not that she'd seen much of that. She had already departed for MoonClan by that point.

She remembered the night easier than any other part of her life. Her blood had been pumping heatedly through her body, as it had been her last post before she would have been eligible to receive her warrior name. Moonpelt had been looking forward to putting her up for her warrior name, and the night post was her final assessment.

It was cold that night, the stars more visible than they ever had been. She had looked toward SoulClan and thought forward to her life as a StormClan warrior. She would show them that coming from CityClan didn't make her any less loyal.

And then all had been dark. She remembered waking up and seeing Blueheart and Greenshade. They two queens who had vanished from the camp. Her heart had pumped in her chest as she stared at them, gawked at them. They had explained that she was part of MoonClan now. They had begged her to stay. And she had.

Tanclaw had joined a very different method, she knew.

He had joined by going with Sandclaw and Jetstar on the last night before MoonClan declared themselves. She didn't know how MoonClan had gotten started, or how any one knew where to go or how to get there. Jetstar- then Jetclaw –had been one of the last to join the Clan. Already, they'd had a medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice. Blacktooth, who had been brought by Blacktail and Scentwing in his own Clan, and Crystalpaw, the HillClan medicine cat apprentice who had always been treated differently for her CityClan roots.

SoulClan had sent a sign, a very prominent one, to elect Jetclaw as their new leader. It was widely accepted. After all, he had been the FireClan deputy. He asked Blacktooth and Crystalpaw to accompany him- not to the Light Camp in FireClan territory, but the old abandoned Cityleg den just outside HillClan territory. He had asked Sharpfang the loner to come as his deputy. There had been a disagreement about that. Sharpfang had also once been a FireClan deputy. Why should FireClan have two representatives as leaders of the new Clan?

But Jetclaw had reminded them that the old Siamese warrior had no Clan anymore. He hadn't been a FireClan warrior in a long time, but that he had the experience that was needed to be an efficient deputy. Blacktooth and Crystalpaw had supported his decision, and after their returning from the old abandoned nest, nobody questioned Sharpfang's place.

She watched their deputy now as he lead Darkclaw out of the camp alongside Twitchstep, Inkfrost, and Cricketpaw. He stepped with every confidence of a deputy. His fur was sleek and well cared for, his lean muscles rippling with every step. Worst of all was the look on his face. He _belonged_ at the head of a Clan and he knew it. It was ultimately that haughty quality that made Flowerheart's fur prickle with distrust. Most cats who thought they deserved leadership shouldn't have it.

She shook herself. That was not her decision, it was Jetstar's. Her leader had been an excellent leader so far, speaking with the wisdom only SoulClan could have given him. He so far had not showed any real anger toward any outside force. She could see that he was nervous leading his Clan, but simultaneously that he knew just what he wanted and how to get it. She could also see that what he wanted coincided with what the Clan wanted. It seemed that he genuinely had the Clan's best interest at heart.

And SoulClan had chosen him. Who was she to argue with that?

…

Flowerheart paused at the edge of the trees, following Sapfur along their HillClan border up to the Circle Quad. The golden tom had once belonged to HillClan and his powerful muscles ripples still beneath his pelt. The one good thing about patrolling at night was that they were not going to run into anyone along the border. When night came, every other Clan curled up in their nests. This was the time that MoonClan could shower their borders with new scent and reinforce their place amongst the Clans.

She couldn't help but feel out of place among the patrol. Although they were all of one Clan now, every single member of the patrol had once belonged to HillClan. She was the only ex-StormClan cat. She shivered in the cold, staring from cat to cat. First was Sapfur, leading the patrol with quiet steps and covert glances. Then was Falconfeather- a stuck up dark tabby and white tom. Flowerheart followed just behind them with her head bowed against the wind. It was very cold and windy out tonight, which could only mean that the cold season was on its way. HillClan cats might be able to adjust easier because they lived on the barren hilltops where there was no cover. But in StormClan, she had always had thick trees to conceal her from the worst of the weather. The cold no reaching through her thin fur was almost too much.

"How much longer?" she asked impatiently as Sapfur sniffed at the same rock for a third time. "Come on, Sapfur, it's just a dumb rock. Let's get a move on."

He blinked at her in mild surprise while Falconfeather snorted. "Enjoying the new weather?" he teased lightly. Flowerheart hissed at him, but it changed to a wheeze as she shivered rather violently.

"It's not just a dumb rock," Sapfur explained quietly. "There's enemy scent on here. And unless I'm mistaken, it once belonged to The Clique."

Flowerheart's fur wasn't the only thing frozen at his words. "Impossible," Falconfeather answered for her. "The Clique disbanded."

Sapfur shrugged. "We don't know that. They just up and vanished one day. They might have regrouped in CityClan or something."

Flowerheart flexed her aching muscles to try and warm them. "Well if they're thinking of settling here, they're pretty stupid. Our territory here is narrow, so they would have to deal with HillClan, WaterClan, and us."

The golden warrior shook his head. "I doubt WaterClan'll do anything, though I don't foresee Smashstar letting it slide. This rock is on our territory though, so unless they're crossing her border too, she can't do anything."

Flowerheart's teeth chattered, giving her away in humiliation. "Well, they better not settle here. No way'll Jetstar allow it."

"Maybe," Sapfur admitted. "I don't think he'll let them settle here. But maybe he'll let them join us."

"Join us?" Falconfeather snorted. "I doubt that. Letting Darkclaw in was one thing. He was already a Clan warrior. Just out of place like we were, found his true loyalties like we did. But the Clique is unholy. They have something again SoulClan. Aint nothing we can about that."

He shook his golden main. "We need to tell Jetstar. Let's go back now and tell him." Flowerheart agreed whole-heartedly.

She didn't think she could last another second in the cold anyway.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silverstar watched over her Clan with weary amber eyes. It had been an entire moon since she'd been given her nine lives, and every single day had been a drain on her. Darkclaw's leaving had marked the start of a long and difficult journey for StormClan. They had plenty of warriors to help them take care of tasks, but not enough. Silverstar had named Daisypetal and Rufflepelt warriors. They now sat together, glancing around proudly as they waited to go to their first gathering as warriors.

Her first real challenge had come when Smashstar had arrived at their new camp with Robinfrost and Roseclaw, declaring that Coralpaw belonged in HillClan with her father. Stemheart- her mother –had pleaded endlessly for the young she-cat to stay, but in the end, her true calling had lead her to meet Talonfang at the border one night and disappear to join her new Clan. The apprentice had turned to Silverstar for advice, but the only thing the silver and black leader could say was to follow her heart.

That left her with a heart-broken warrior. Barkclaw had had eyes on Coralpaw for a long time, and then she'd up and left him to join another Clan entirely. Silverstar had told Stormclaw that he got no exemptions from his duty.

She had wanted to name apprentices, but no kits were ready. Thrushkit and Bloomkit were only 3 moons old, Gorgekit only 2, Bubblekit, Flashkit, Tagkit, and Mintkit were still only a moon old. The little white kit had been largely accepted into the Clan. It didn't take a moon to figure out that she acted a lot like her late mother. Mintkit was like Whitestar in miniature. Although she didn't leave the nursery much, every time she did, Silverstar couldn't help but stop and stare at her.

Much the opposite was Tagkit. The little purple-ish gray tom was often found sitting in a patch of sunlight and watching the Clan with his creepy ice blue eyes. He unsettled the majority of the Clan, including the elders and even Yellowflower. The only cats in the entire Clan to really accept him were his littermates and his mother. Silverstar tried very hard to maintain a good public relationship with the little kit, hoping that the rest of the Clan would follow her lead and treat him like normal. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't quite get over the feeling that something wasn't right about him.

She had tried to talk to his mother about it- and it was the last time she'd ever make _that_ mistake. Rainpelt had been furious, defending her son and saying that he was just smarter than most kits his age. Smugly, she had declared that he was more intelligent than any other kit his age, including his littermates. The entire time, Silverstar noticed, she had kept her tail wrapped protectively over Bubblekit and Flashkit.

Whatever Tagkit's issues were, Silverstar had decided momentarily to let them go. After all, the tom was only a moon old. He'd probably get better as he grew up.

The Clan was having trouble adjusting. Now Hazelfoot had moved into the nursery preparing for her first litter. To the Clan that was good news. To Silverstar, it meant the loss of another warrior.

She let her gaze sweep across the cats going to the Gathering: Stormclaw, Yellowflower, Reedtail, Mudpelt, Gingerstream, Burntecho, Moonpelt, Nightflower, Walnutfur, Shadefrost, Fishtail, Daisypetal, Rufflepelt, the apprentices, and Cherryheart. She lashed her tail, knowing it wasn't as many delegates as she usually took, but also knowing the importance of keeping her camp defended just in case.

Looking down over her Clan, she felt the need to make an announcement. Following her instincts, she gave a caterwaul that silence the chitchat. "Tonight will be our first Gathering as a complete Clan. We want to present ourselves as strong, despite our dwindling numbers. I don't want you to talk about Darkclaw, or any of the others who have left us. Keep a strong front."

They all nodded submissively. Satisfied, she jumped down and went to the head of her Clan. It felt weird to be in this position. She was so used to Whitestar, or Liontail leading her that going alone felt wrong. Well, she wasn't entirely alone. She had Stormclaw to support her. Flicking her tail appreciatively, she weaved her way through Choking Weeds, feeling her Clan follow behind her.

…

Flowerheart followed after her leader as they headed for the Circle Quad. She scowled, glancing around awkwardly. Surely she wasn't the only one to think it was wrong for them to go to Gatherings? They weren't part of the Circle's Four, they shouldn't have to go. Old habits ran deep within them all, however, so no one had thought twice about going to the Gathering tonight except for Flowerheart.

Up ahead was Jetstar, followed by Sharpfang. The old deputy, she noticed, was lagging a little behind. She wondered if Jetstar noticed too. Just ahead of her were Sapfur, Inkfrost, and Sandclaw. Beside her was Tanclaw. Behind her were Blueheart, Greenshade, Twitchstep, Falconfeather, Dampfoot, and Lilypool. The last two trudged side by side, their pelt's brushing. She shivered, slightly jealous, then felt Tanclaw's steady footfalls next to hers and stopped caring. His body heat reached out to her and caressed her, helping to block the cold winds that ruffled her fur.

She was trembling all over by the time they got to the Circle Quad. Why on earth would they attend a Gathering in the bitter cold? Couldn't they have just canceled it? She glanced around the Clans and knew that she had been right about one thing: they shouldn't have come. The other Clans might have _said_ they were okay with MoonClan, but it was obvious from the mutinous glares they were getting that they weren't really welcome.

Over by the Wood Den just inside FireClan territory were a cluster of FireClan cats. Some of them- like Littlewhisker, Walkstep, and Brownfur –she recognized. Others, however, she didn't know at all. They glared with hard eyes as she and Tanclaw settled just inside the boundary of the Circle Quad. A group of WaterClan cats sitting together deliberately turned their backs as Twitchstep approached them. Hurting for her Clanmate, Flowerheart beckoned with her tail for him to sit with her and Tanclaw. He trudged over with his head hanging and Flowerheart felt indignation course through her. Who were the WaterClan cats to treat an old Clanmate that way? Twitchstep had been born among them, but they were denying him like he was a flea. How could they be more willing to accept Orangepaw- a StormClan cat –into their ranks than to accept Twitchstep into MoonClan's?

"You shouldn't be hanging your head," Flowerheart spat as he sat with them. "It was those cats who were being mean."

Twitchstep shrugged, glancing over at them. "That's just how they are. They think I'm a traitor."

Tanclaw snorted. "You're a traitor but Orangepaw isn't?"

Flowerheart nodded agreeably. "You followed your promise: you are loyal to the Clan where you belong. That's all that should matter."

The black and white tom shook his head. "Eaglewing and the others never really liked me." He let his eyes roam around the Circle Quad until they rested on the FireClan cats. "Who're your friends?" he asked sarcastically.

"The orange tabby is Littlewhisker; the light colored tom next to him is Walkstep. The brown tabby is Brownfur, and between him and Walkstep is Flarepelt."

Twitchstep narrowed his eyes. "I thought Flarepelt was once a member of the Clique."

"He was," Tanclaw admitted darkly.

They were silent for a long while, then a strong rank scent overcame them as StormClan thundered into the Gathering. Flowerheart rose to her feet to greet them, then watched with a throbbing ache in her chest as they each turned their heads up as they passed her. She especially felt a stone-sharp pierce into her when Daisypaw and Rufflepaw walked right past her without stopping to say anything. She whimpered as they walked away, leaning into Tanclaw for support. She understood that they were part of different Clans now, but why couldn't they be friends?

Her heart lifted when Moonpelt approached them. "Flowerpaw!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "You're okay."

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Of course I'm okay, and it's Flowerheart now."

Moonpelt hesitated for a moment, as though she wanted to say something different. Instead, she said, "Well now…Congratulations, Flowerheart."

Flowerheart purred warmly. "Do you want to sit with us?" she invited casually. But Moonpelt glanced around awkwardly then shook her head.

"Uh…no, I mean yes. But I can't. I promised Daisypetal and Rufflepelt I'd sit with them."

Flowerheart started in shock. "They're Daisypetal and Rufflepelt now? That's great!" She tried not to show the hurt in her eyes as Moonpelt began to back away. "I should congratulate them. Where'd they go?"

Moonpelt shook her head. "They don't want- I mean, they just want to sit with me. You know, it's gonna be crowded tonight with the whole extra Clan thing…"

Speechless, Flowerheart just nodded mutely as her older sister and primary caretaker slinked away into the darkness. She sat down wordlessly and leaned against Tanclaw. No one spoke for a moment, then Twitchstep: "Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Blueheart asked, throwing Twitchstep a glance. Flowerheart shook her head. Blueheart stroked her flank with her tail. "It's okay. I'm sure that Rufflepelt and Daisypetal are just a bit overwhelmed. It must have been a stressful time in StormClan lately."

Flowerheart nodded, but wasn't fooled. No matter what the others said, they all knew that Moonpelt had been about to say that Daisypetal and Rufflepelt didn't want to hang around Flowerheart anymore.

…

The five Clan leaders stood up on the Flat Rock. Mistystar went first. "We have four new warriors: Whispersong, Cloudcrystal, Leafcloud, and Tansypool." There were loud cheers for the warriors. Twitchstep even gave a hearty cry for his old Clanmates. "Prey has been running well in WaterClan."

She sat down and Sunstar started. "I'm glad all is well in WaterClan. In FireClan, we celebrate the birth of Ashecho's kits: Graykit, Dovekit, and Shadowkit."

There were warm cheers for FireClan. New kits were always something to celebrate.

Silverstar, the new StormClan leader, rose to her feet. "We have two new warriors: Daisypetal and Rufflepelt." Flowerheart cheered for her littermates, though she felt hollow and empty, she could only hope her cheer didn't reflect that. "We also celebrate a new litter on the way, as Hazelfoot has moved into the nursery expecting kits."

There were more cheers as Smashstar stepped forward. "HillClan has two new warriors as well: Spiritsong and Onestep." Flowerheart cheered along with the other warriors. "We also have had much prey running on our lands. HillClan eats well."

She sat down and watched with mild interest as Jetstar stepped forward. A hush fell on all the Clans as he spoke. "We also have two new warriors: Flowerheart and Tanclaw." He waited in the silence, but nobody cheered. Flowerheart felt her fur prick once more as icy cold panic nearly swamped her. It was the highest disrespect for a new warrior not to be welcomed by the other Clans.

Jetstar's eyes narrowed a fraction, but other than that, he gave no indication that anything was wrong. "We also celebrate a new litter being born: Redheart has given birth to two beautiful kits named Firekit and Heronkit."

There were a couple of half-hearted cheers, but the reaction was much the same as the last announcement. Some FireClan cats even deliberately turned their backs. Jetstar's nose twitched as he continued to the stony silence. "We also have a new queen in the nursery- Rainwater joins our queens."

Over by the Flat Rock, a HillClan tom crouching bared his teeth and hissed. Jetstar met his gaze and didn't turn away until the tom looked down.

"MoonClan has had a good moon." He ended. Immediately the cats began to break apart, rushing through the closing ceremonies and racing toward their own Clanmates. Jetstar leaped down and padded down into MoonClan territory, his eyes blazing as his Clanmates hurriedly followed him.

They didn't slow down from their run all the way through the forest. Flowerheart could feel her Clanmates growing discomfort and indignation as if it were a smell, permeable and tangible. Everybody had felt the sting of those last announcements. Not even the Clan leaders had cheered for the good MoonClan news. Not Mistystar- who had always been kind and respectful; or Silverstar- whom Flowerheart had thought she'd known. She'd thought that the StormClan leader had more guts to her than what she had demonstrated at the Gathering. Now she knew better.

Jetstar lead his Clan into the camp and leaped right up onto the Speakrock without preamble. "MoonClan- gather!" he meowed loudly. The cats who had remained behind filed out of their dens, instantly picking up on their Clanmates' distress. All eyes- glowing pinpricks in the moonlight –rested on their Clan leader as he told them what had happened at the Gathering. Their fur spiked in fury as their leader's words struck them.

"MoonClan will not put up with this intolerance! At the next Gathering, we should not cheer at any of the announcements that the other Clans make. From now on, I'm giving you permission to attack anyone you find in our territory. Make it known that their blatant disrespect for our Clan will not be tolerated!"

The MoonClan cats hotly cheered in response, Flowerheart among them. And although it wasn't a comforting thought, she was glad that she didn't have to go through this period of hostility alone.


	9. Chapter 7

Oooh some people are BAADD! Read and you'll know. Please review. My poor story being all ignored needs some reviews. And yes, I know it's written poorly. The entire thing was kind of decided when I was like 10. Now I'm rewriting, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm trying too hard. But please...review(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Silverstar jumped down from the Flat Rock, the cold wind ruffling her fur. She heard Jetstar land beside her and join his huddled Clan. They did not wait a moment, but raced away immediately into their own territory. The smallest amount of fear filled her. The Gathering hadn't exactly been awesome for MoonClan. What would the young leader be telling his Clanmates tonight before they settled down?

She felt bad for him. Personally, she had been more inclined to want to go home. It was cold to the bone, and every Clan had had a lot of good news to share. She could feel her Clanmates' surly attitudes rising as sure as heat rises. They wanted to go home. Jetstar made for an extra announcement, and it hadn't helped that it had been a long one.

The cover of the Choking Weeds felt good. The heat was more trapped than it had been in the bare hill of the Circle Quad. She flicked her long tail, feeling the breath of one of her Clanmates stir her tail-fur. She was pretty sure that it was Reedtail.

Once they left the cover of the Choking Weeds, it was only a short stretch until they were jumping over the roots into the fallen tree that made their camp. Silverstar walked along the trunk until she was standing on the spot typically called the Greatledge. Below her, her Clanmates gathered and watched her with sharp eyes.

"The Gathering went well. Every Clan had good things to say," she said loudly.

"Was MoonClan there?" Hollowtail asked. Silverstar winced. She had been hoping to avoid that question. But it made sense for the Clan to be curious. It was the first time that anyone had dared to defy the warrior code this way.

"Yes, MoonClan was there. Jetstar said that they have had a good moon."

Hollowtail narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Thornfang stood and looked around.

"Is it…I mean, isn't it against the warrior code for MoonClan to come to the Gathering?"

Silverstar shook her head. "I can't honestly say whether it is against the warrior code. But I will say this: Whatever is or isn't allowed, SoulClan cannot be pleased with us if we attack without knowing anything."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Moonpelt asked, shifting in her place.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do about it?" Thornfang agreed.

"Are you going to go to the Light Camp and ask for SoulClan's guidance?" Soddenfoot asked.

"You should send someone to spy on the MoonClan camp," Nightflower spoke up. "Silverstar, with my black pelt, I blend into the shadows easier. I would be most honored if you chose me to spy on them."

"You'd more likely end up joining them," Shadefrost spat at her. "Silverstar, if you're looking for a loyal spy, I would be as stealthy as the most cunning SoulClan ancestor."

Nightflower drew her lips back and hissed, her eyes glowing like pinpricks in the moonlight.

"Silence!" Silverstar caterwauled before a fight could break out. "I won't be sending any spies, and I won't be visiting the Light Camp. I was just there last moon. Surely if SoulClan had had something to say to me about MoonClan, they would have while I was there."

"So we're doing nothing?" Hollowtail dared to ask.

Silverstar narrowed her eyes. "We're going to wait and see what happens. I'm sure that if SoulClan finds reason for us to attack, they will send Yellowflower a sign. But think, is it worth the fight just to drive MoonClan away?"

She could tell by the glowing look in their eyes that it _was_ to them. They had been hurt, not physically, but in their minds. It was a direct wound to their pride to see their old Clanmates betray them so openly and get away with it, not just in Silverstar's failure to act, but in SoulClan's allowing it at all. She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"If we fight against MoonClan, we risk injuries that we simply cannot afford right now. I think we should concentrate on keeping our borders well looked after, and most importantly, making sure we have enough food to last through the coming cold season."

Now her Clanmates were calming down. Pelts were unruffling, muscles un-tensing as cats relaxed. She gave a silent thanks to SoulClan. She needed her Clanmate's support. This cold season would be hard enough without it.

…

Silverstar jumped down and joined Stormclaw where he was assigning out patrols. "I want Burntecho to take Gingerstream, Fishtail, and Applepaw on a patrol of the HillClan border. Re-mark the scent markers there. We also need a patrol along the FireClan border."

"I'll do that," Silverstar volunteered. "I haven't been on patrol in too long."

"Okay," Stormclaw said, looking relieved. "Who are you taking with you, just so I know?"

She shrugged, glancing around. "Who's available?"

"Moonpelt, Dawnfrost, and Goldenshadow are."

"I'll take them, then."

"Can I come too?" asked a soft voice. "I haven't been out to stretch my legs since we moved camp!"

Silverstar flicked her ears in surprise, turning to look at Stemheart as she limped over with Cherryheart. She winced inwardly, not wanting the injured elder to slow them down. But Stemheart had given so much to her Clan- so much in fact that she'd had to retire early. She was still giving to her Clan even afterward, having two separate litters of kits to be raised as warriors in her place. Even though Coralpaw and her father were now in HillClan, she still had Applepaw, Nightpaw, and Shadepaw to look after. Burntecho- their father –was still around too, and perhaps they would make more litters of kits for the Clan someday.

She nodded grudgingly. "Of course you guys can. Do you need an escort?"

Stemheart shook her head. "I don't want to hold you up. Cherryheart and I were thinking of collecting herbs and bringing them back for Yellowflower."

Silverstar smiled. "That would be nice. Are you sure you don't want me to send a warrior along with you?"

"We'll be fine," Cherryheart said sternly. "Don't worry about us, Silverstar. We can take care of ourselves."

Embarrassed, the StormClan leader ducked her head. "Of course. Well, we'll be on the FireClan border, and Burntecho's patrol will be on the HillClan border."

"And I will soon be taking out a patrol to the Circle Quad," Stormclaw added, "and in the meantime, Nightflower, Softfur, and Barkclaw will be out hunting."

Cherryheart scoffed, but did not respond, instead leading Stemheart away with her tail wrapped over the other's shoulder. Silverstar frowned, then glanced at her brother. "I don't like them being vulnerable."

"They'll be all right," he responded. "They'll be in the thick of StormClan territory, collecting herbs for the medicine cat. Besides, who would attack elders?"

Silverstar clucked agreeably, but only a few minutes later, while she was leading her patrol out into the forest, she couldn't help but feel a tremor of doubt run through her. Elders or not, Stemheart and Cherryheart alone in the middle of the territory didn't feel right. Her instincts were sharp, and she had never had a problem following them. What if something happened to them?

_They'll be fine_, she told herself. _Cherryheart isn't weak. And Stemheart would never give up without a fight._

But that was the reason they were elders. They had given so much that they were now unable to give more. Stemheart, who had been hit by a CityClan monster and was damaged irreparably. And Cherryheart, who had once been a Medicine Cat but had retired when she was exhausted only after going to the half-moon medicine cat meeting at the Light Camp.

Goldenshadow raced ahead of them. "Get back here," Dawnfrost snapped, more short-tempered than usual. "Isn't Silverstar supposed to be leading this patrol?"

The black tom glanced over his shoulder at the two she-cats. "Sorry Silverstar."

The black and silver she-cat chuckled. "It's okay." The small black tom waited patiently as Silverstar caught up to him and took the lead of the patrol. "What do you smell?" she asked. She could see that he was annoyed at being asked the question so many apprentices were asked. But she genuinely wanted to know if he had smelled something other than what she smelled.

He shrugged. "FireClan. And WaterClan, but their border with the Circle Quad isn't that far from here. A slight tang of fox, but it's old now. And…" he stopped dead. "MoonClan. I smell MoonClan."

Silverstar stopped and took a deep breath. Goldenshadow was right. She could smell MoonClan. "What are they doing here?" she asked, more to herself than her friends. Moonpelt narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think maybe their here to go to the Light Camp?"

"Maybe," Silverstar was in the middle of saying when she heard a high pitched scream. There was no mistaking the distress in it. "Come on!"

She led her Clanmates as they raced back the way they had come. An eerie silence seemed to fill the forest then, making her fur prick with worry. Who had been attacked? And where, by who?

She burst through the fronds right by the camp itself. It was within sight at least. And there, crouching on the ground was Stemheart. She lifted her gaze and stared helplessly at her leader. "Cherryheart's been attacked!"

Silverstar raced as fast as she could to where the old Medicine cat was lying on her side. She gave her elder Clanmate a sniff and whipped around to face her patrol. "Goldenshadow, get Yellowflower. Quick!"

As the black tom bounded away, the black and silver leader turned back to the elders. "What happened?"

Stemheart stared helplessly forward with wide glassy eyes. "We were out stretching our legs and collecting herbs, just like we said. We didn't want to go too far, because of my bad leg, so we stayed within sight of the camp. We couldn't smell them, because of the herbs we were carrying. We were jumped. They stole our herbs and injured Cherryheart. I didn't see what happened to her. The warrior I was fighting knocked me down and ran away with our herbs."

Silverstar's fur bristled. "No warrior would do that to an elder, let alone the old Clan medicine cat!"

Right then, Yellowflower bounded down the slope, a bundle of herbs clasped in her jaws. She leaned down and sniffed Cherryheart worriedly. She pressed a cobweb into a bleeding gash on the elder's shoulder and sniffed the rest of her thoroughly. "Cherryheart?" she demanded of her old mentor quietly. "Come on Cherryheart. I have something for you."

She prised the older's jaws opened and placed a strong smelling herb there. Cherryheart coughed and swallowed, gazing up at her old apprentice with respect shining in her eyes, despite her weakened state. "Thyme for shock. So glad that you remembered, Yellowflower."

The gray she-cat looked around. "Help me get her back," she ordered snappishly of the warriors around her. Silverstar nodded to Dawnfrost and Goldenshadow.

"Do as she says."

The gray she-cat and black tom helped raise Cherryheart into the air as Yellowflower lead the way back to the camp. Moonpelt padded over and gave Stemheart a comforting lick. "You should come see Yellowflower too. You've had quite a shock."

The elder wheezed with exhaustion, only nodding in reply. Silverstar felt the first trickle of guilt slide down her spine. It was her fault that the elders were in such a state. She had been the one to give them permission to leave the camp. If she had told them to stay, they might not be in this mess.

She watched with glittering amber eyes as Moonpelt coaxed Stemheart around the large fallen trunk and through an entrance tunnel on the underside of the fallen tree. The elder was leaning on the young warrior heavily. She padded in after them and jumped immediately onto the Greatledge, hoping to be able to address the Clan then and there.

But most of the cats weren't there, she reflected glumly. Nightflower and Burntecho's patrols were still out, along with Stormclaw's hunting party (who must have just left). The only cats in camp were those who had been on duty overnight. Lichenfur, Mossface, Rufflepelt, and the queens were all that were left. She frowned. Why were so few cats in camp? She must order that more warriors be left behind to defend their home from attack.

She watched as Moonpelt quietly led Stemheart to Yellowflower's den. Bloomkit and Thrushkit had come pelting out of the nursery, eyes wide with excitement. Wispface followed slowly, Mintkit at her paws. She watched them with alarm shining in her gaze. "Kits, get back!"

"But we want to know what's going on," Thrushkit argued. His mottled sister leaned against him and glared back at their mother.

Wispface shook her head. "You don't know that it's safe!"

"Silverstar's right there," Thrushkit defended heatedly. "She would never let anything happen to us!"

She shivered, wondering how true that was. Not that she would deliberately put her Clanmates into danger, or that she wouldn't defend the kits if it was necessary to, but after all…the elders had thought the same thing about her, and now look at where they were.

She jumped down from the Greatledge and the kits looked up at her with shining eyes. Bloomkit with beautiful amber eyes that weren't that different from Silverstar's own and Thrushkit with eyes a color green she had never seen before on any cat. She stopped, looking into Thrushkit's eyes with a slight shiver of disturbance. She shook herself. Thrushkit certainly had uniquely colored eyes.

"You should listen to your mother. Even warriors know not to go rushing off into a potentially dangerous situation."

Bloomkit pouted, but nodded, stamping off to where Wispface stood waiting. Thrushkit stared up at Silverstar with his unusual green eyes for just a moment longer before joining his sister. The Clan leader watched him go, and for just a moment, she thought she could scent Whitestar beside her. She turned when fur brushed hers, and saw not the brave gallant leader she had expected, but rather, her old best friend whom she missed like no other.

"Yellowflower says they'll be fine," Moonpelt said quietly. "But you should come hear what they have to say."

Silverstar narrowed her eyes. She had already heard what Stemheart had to say. "Why? What happened?"

Moonpelt's gaze darkened, but not with anger, rather with worry. "Because according to Stemheart and Cherryheart, it was MoonClan warriors who attacked them."


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Flowerheart sat bristling, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the two cats sitting below Jetstar on Speakrock. Beside her, Tanclaw was sitting on his paws with his fur bristled. On his other side, Twitchstep and Darkclaw stood together, muttering darkly and casting glares at the two newcomers.

She thought she ought to recognize them. Some part of her, however small, was screaming from the back of her mind that she knew them. But that was impossible. They were completely unfamiliar to her, by scent and sight.

One was a small tortoiseshell she-cat. She was very small, young and beautiful. Her spotted fur gleamed in the growing sunlight, and her slanted eyes glowed amber as she looked around, confidence oozing from her sitting stance. Her companion was more of an enigma. Just by looking, he was nothing more than a wisp of smoke, or moonlight. He was a black long-fur with blue pricks for eyes. Maybe because of his long fluff, his stance was hard to gain. All she could tell was that compared to the girl, he was not as comfortable around strangers.

"MoonClan," Jetstar began from his place on the Speakrock. "As you can see, we have two newcomers." There were mutterings around the Clan.

"Again?" Cometflight hissed. "I understand that in the past, MoonClan needed to add new members to grow. But now we're big enough to survive on our own. Why do we have to accept these cats?"

"Because," Sharpfang responded. "Where would MoonClan be without the addition of newcomers? When Thornstar wrongly banished me from FireClan, I had no home. I was just a wanderer, stealing food and shelter from other Clan's territories. Jetstar changed all that when he took me in. I was no longer a no-man's land cat, I was a somebody. Perhaps that's what these cats need too."

"Yeah," Blueheart added. "Where would _you_ be, Cometflight, if Jetstar hadn't taken you in?"

"Still," Greenshade spoke up. "He had a point. MoonClan shouldn't have to take in every straggler that comes by, just because we all once were. We're a Clan now, following the warrior code, and the warrior code rejects lonors like these."

Jetstar sat listening the entire time, his head up and his odd red eyes focused on his mate. Finally, he bowed his head. "MoonClan doesn't have to take in two strangers. But does that mean we can't? Every one of us felt out of place at some point in our lives, and can empathize with these strangers. It is possible that they need a home, and if they can prove themselves worthy, then we should allow them the chance to prove themselves."

"Why not ask them?" Flowerheart said, just loudly enough to be heard.

A couple of people turned to look at her, Darkclaw even sniggering on the other side of Tanclaw. Jetstar twitched his ears, indicating that the two new cats should speak.

The girl rose to her feet. "My name is Clover, and this is Rough Seasons. We used to live in CityClan, long ago. When we left CityClan, we were taken in by a group known only as The Clique."

There were gasps around the Clan, although Flowerheart wasn't one of them. She was not so young she had never heard of The Clique. They were a violent cult whose sole purpose had been to drive away the Clans. It had almost worked when StormClan had been taken into the City itself. After Sunstar had fetched the return of his old Clan, The Clique had been driven out for good, most of its members leaving the forest and the remainder either disbanding or returning to CityClan. She had never met any Clique members though. Everyone thought they were officially dead.

Looking at Clover closely, she could see the signs of hard life on her. Living alone with Rough Seasons must not have been easy, and it was clear that not once had she returned to her Citylegs after the death of her Clique. Life in the wild was not an easy one, every cat knew that. Flowerheart more than any. After all, her mother had died out there, and her littermates Daisypetal and Rufflepelt almost with her.

Clover indicated the Clan. "We wanderers aren't exactly deaf. We know about the goings-on in the Clans we once vowed to destroy. After hearing of _this_ development, we decided to give this Clan thing a try."

Sharpfang narrowed his eyes. "So you admit the Clique wanted to destroy the Clans? When Blizzardfoot returned to StormClan, he spoke of hospitality. Flarepelt, Curlyleaf, and Breezedapple spoke of life in the Clique as warm and welcome."

Clover's eyes glinted. "Yet you saw what we did to StormClan when they were driven out. And to FireClan when they're kits traveled beyond their own borders."

Blizzardfoot himself bared his teeth. "You dare come here and remind us of that, then demand a home?" He turned to Jetstar, appealing directly to their leader himself. "I beg you send these fiends away. After all that they have done, how could we ever trust them?"

At his words, the Clan began to yowl approval. And with their backstory, Flowerheart couldn't help but agree that the newcomers would only bring trouble. Leaning into Tanclaw, she knew that she could trust him, and that if ever a battle came, he'd stand beside her to the end. But these two strangers were just that: strange. Clover had a look about her that Flowerheart simply didn't trust.

Somehow, she was surprised when Jetstar finally answered, "Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm not too young to forget what you did to FireClan in your days, Sharpfang, and yet you are here as my deputy. These two will be allowed to stay. You _will_ make them welcome. From this moment on, they shall be known as Cloverpaw and Roughpaw. Blizzardfoot and Blacktail will be your mentors."

And with that Jetstar turned his back on his own Clan and disappeared into his den.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Flowerheart padded forward, her paws sticking to the cold pine needles shed by the light above her. Cold as night shift was, she could always stop and appreciate the cover going out at night gave her. During the day, like now, it was difficult to go around without feeling overly conspicuous. She had dark tabby fur. It wasn't as though that was easy to hide.

She bristled, thinking longingly of her warm nest. Last night she had done night post and now, she was on dawn patrol. Why couldn't she just lie down and sleep? It wasn't as though MoonClan didn't have enough warriors to spare. With all the new warriors joining the Clan, they should all be able to play their parts without pulling double shift.

It wasn't hard to see where the backbone of the Clan lay. She wasn't the only one pulling double duty. Sharpfang, Greenshade, Tanclaw, Lilypool and many of the senior warriors were also pulling more than their own weight. Good ole Cometflight, Twitchstep, and Blacktail weren't doing a whole lot to help the Clan. Even Darkclaw, who had begged to be an asset, was lazing about a good bit these days. She hissed inwardly. If _she_ were leader none of these things would be happening.

Flowerheart stopped those thoughts right there. No matter how annoyed she felt with those new warriors, she couldn't criticize Jetstar's leadership. He was a good leader, and shouldn't be blamed for his warriors' failure to act.

Thinking about it, a lot of things had happened recently that Jetstar simply wasn't paying attention to. For instance, Cloverpaw and Roughpaw had both attained beautiful amounts of catmint, and nobody seemed to know from where they had gotten it from. In fact, he hardly ever came out of his den except for when Greenshade moved into the nursery expecting his kits, and he wanted to make sure her nest was perfect.

Several of the cats were upset now. The Clan felt a little hollow. The other Clans were hostile as ever, warriors from within were starting to slack in their duties, and an overall feeling of chaos boiled over the Clans. Something was very wrong. But Jetstar wasn't leading them. Without him, MoonClan felt a little less.

Another Gathering was approaching. Flowerheart didn't think she could take the pressure of going to this Gathering where all the other Clans would be staring at them as if they were Citylegs again. What she needed was some peace of mind. This was not something she would get with all the turmoil. And yet, that feeling of impending darkness would not lift. Somehow, she knew that the answer to her problems lay _in_ the coming darkness, but she didn't know how.

The night of the Gathering came quickly. Nervous and tired, Flowerheart joined the crowd of cats going to the Gathering. Her eyes took in the cats lined up to go. They were bigger and stronger than many of the cats in StormClan, Flowerheart thought. Then there were others who were not bigger. In fact, some of them looked downright scrawny. Sapfur was an older warrior, looking to retire. Inkfrost was beginning to look more boney as well. Blacktooth seemed to have a permanent limp now, his fur clinging to his scrawny frame. Even Sharpfang, the deputy, was thinner than Flowerheart could remember him growing up.

Jetstar appeared in his den and gave a nod. Quietly, the Clan gathered and pounded out of camp.

Flowerheart brought up the rear as they crossed the small thunderpath, up the divide between HillClan and WaterClan territories and out of the forest. Up the hill they climbed until they got to the Circle Quad. There, horror met their eyes.

Smashstar, Silverstar, Sunstar, and Mistystar were already on the Flat Rock. The Clans were already gathered around, the medicine cats and deputies in their separate clumps. Flowerheart saw Rufflepelt and Daisypetal sitting close together intermittent with a few cats from WaterClan. They didn't even look at her when her Clan arrived.

Jetstar bristled, but padded calmly up to the Flat Rock and jumped up with the other Clan leaders. Flowerheart watched Blacktooth limp over to the other medicine cats, but sit a little ways back. Sharpfang didn't even approach the deputies.

"What is this?" Jetstar asked once he was with the other leaders. "Why have you started the Gathering without all Clans present?"

Silverstar opened her mouth to respond, looking decently regrettable, but Smashstar beat her to it. "In accordance with SoulClan, all Clans _were_ present." Around her, Flowerheart felt her Clanmates bristling in anger and indignation. She herself felt frozen. "There are only supposed to be 4 Clans in the forest, not 5. At first. HillClan agreed that you could be because SoulClan had granted you nine lives and a leader's name. But all you have done since your formation was stir up trouble and steal land from both WaterClan and HillClan. You're not fulfilling any purpose to our forest."

Jetstar had never looked more furious. "And what purpose do you fill, any of you?"

Smashstar did not look abashed. "HillClan serves as the climbers of the forest. WaterClan are the swimmers, FireClan the runners, StormClan the fighters. We each round each other out. What does MoonClan possess?"

"We provide night hunting," Jetstar answered readily. "And hunting skills you've never before seen."

Flowerheart didn't know what made her say it. Maybe the smug look on Smashstar's face, perhaps? All she knew was that moment she was listening, and the next, she was talking. "And compassion. MoonClan provides a home for those who couldn't find it in their own Clan. And loyalty, to ourselves and each other." At her words, several hisses resounded. She tried very hard not to look at her littermates. "When we each left our homes, it was with a heavy heart and much grief. We did not want to leave everyone we had grown up with! But Jetstar promised a home to us that we simply didn't have in our various Clans. Our skills simply weren't that of our Clans, or any other for that matter!"

Her paws carried her forward until she stood at the center of the Circle Quad, something she'd never seen any cat do before unless they were very important.

"We understand why you're upset, and we're sorry that many of you were hurt, but we're not asking for your understanding. All we want is acceptance. How is it that I can't look at my siblings at a Gathering? Or talk to my old Clan leader? Or talk to anyone in any other Clan? How can you ignore the friendship we'd had in our old Clans? MoonClan does not mean to cause any of you harm. We just want the peace we couldn't find anywhere else but with each other."

To her surprise, there were various nods and friendly murmurings at her words. The Clans were listening! When she glanced over, she saw her siblings looking at each other with a sad look in their eyes. How had she done it? Was she really going to change their minds?

Now that she'd spoken, she felt drained. She couldn't go on. Jetstar picked up where she'd left off. "My warrior speaks wisely. Hear her words, my brethren, and believe them. We are not here to harm you."

Flowerheart padded to the edge of the Circle Quad as Jetstar stepped forward to speak. Before he could give his report, however, Smashstar cut him off.

"Be that as it may, there is only room for 4 Clans in the forest, not 5. SoulClan designed our forest the way it is for a reason. I understand that you guys are looking for your own peace, but you're upsetting the balance set down by generations before you." She looked at the other Clan leaders, none of which seemed willing to speak up but were nodding. Flowerheart felt rage in her heart when she saw Silverstar nodding along with them. What was wrong with her old Clan leader? How could even Silverstar not see the good in MoonClan?

Jetstar hissed as Smashstar's smug face looked right at his. "I think it best that you leave, Jetstar. We just don't have room for you up here."

The Clan leader looked around at all the warriors in at the Gathering and bared his teeth. "You want to challenge MoonClan? Fine. But don't think that we're leaving just because we can't come to Gatherings."

With that, he leapt down from the Flat Rock and called his Clan to him with a roar befitting the ancients. Flowerheart raced to join him, not daring to look back at the old Clans she had once thought of as friends.

…

Flowerheart and Tanclaw sat together at the edge of the Clan, waiting for Jetstar, Blacktooth, and Sharpfang to emerge from Jetstar's den. Never before had they looked so furious. In their eyes was an anger Flowerheart hoped to never in her life feel. While a good many of her Clanmates around her were definitely angry, she herself did not feel anger. She felt a sort of sadness, hollowness, that caused her heart much pain. What on earth could possess the other Clans to treat them this way? And a bigger question that nagged at her paws: What if they were right? What if MoonClan simply didn't belong in the forest with the other Clans?

She could not voice this out loud at the moment. The Clan was not ready to hear it. But the nagging continued. If MoonClan could find a home outside the forest, perhaps it would be best to live there instead. After all, cats before had left the forest and found homes. Thinking of this brought the image of her mother to her mind. Moonshade had found a home in CityClan, well away from her Clanmates in StormClan. If se could do it, so could they.

Right then, Jetstar appeared in his den. Behind him followed Sharpfang and Blacktooth. To her surprise, Blacktooth started the meeting.

"MoonClan! We have been shamed and shamed again. Our own families have rebelled against us and are trying to drive us out! We have talked it over and mulled about it, and decided to consult SoulClan! In the meantime, I am announcing that my apprentice, Crystalpaw, will be made into a full medicine cat tonight at the Light Camp, and I will be retiring in the eyes of SoulClan."

There were surprised murmurs and a few cheers, but no real ease. No one felt the justice.

Jetstar took over. "In the meantime, to keep our strength, I have decided to name a new deputy. Sharpfang agreed that his time has come to retire." His red eyes, strange but powerful, seemed to flicker in the sunlight. "Sharpfang, you have served as deputy very well since the beginning. I hope you rest peacefully in the elder's den."

Sharpfang dipped his head as the Clan cheered. "Thank you."

Jetstar looked up and continued. "In the name of SoulClan, I name the new deputy- a strong, passionate warrior who will keep the Clan standing in the hardest time- Flowerheart."

"Me?" Flowerheart whispered, feeling suddenly as if she'd been hooked and dragged. What was going on? Why in the name of SoulClan would Jetstar have picked her? It must have been her speech at the Circle Quad. But that had been a fluke! She had literally spoken without thinking, and it could have gone very wrong.

Around her her Clanmates were cheering. Tanclaw nudged her forward. She padded forward to stand on the ledge next to Jetstar. Her Clanmates were looking up with the same fire that Jetstar had.

"Now what?" Blizzardfoot called, looking scarier than ever before.

Jetstar smiled wickedly, not looking pleased at all but rather excited. It sent Flowerheart's fur on end. "Oh don't worry, I have a plan. But I'm going to need absolute loyalty from all of you."

Her Clanmates cheered, but Flowerheart only felt uneasy.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Silverstar padded outside. Last night's Gathering replayed again and again in her head. She wanted so badly to go back and change the way it had gone. How could she have been so mean to Jetstar and MoonClan? Some of her old warriors were in that Clan! And yet she had agreed with Smashstar's vicious words and condemned her ex-Clanmates to a life of shame and being outcastes.

And yet her Clan had seemed happy with the decision. In fact, since the Gathering, a great many of them had expressed to her outright how pleased they were with the turnout. No more MoonClan to worry about! They'd cheered. But she wasn't so sure. Jetstar had promised MoonClan's return, and something about the way he'd said it made Silverstar certain it wasn't going to be pleasant.

She thought back to he night before, and the way Flowerheart had spoken. That cat was meant to lead. There was no question about it. The way she had spoken last night was not just poetic. It was the way a leader spoke to followers, something Silverstar had had to learn since becoming StormClan leader. If MoonClan were following somebody like Flowerheart, things might be looking a little brighter right about now. But Jetstar…Silverstar had begun to question his motives. How could SoulClan approve of a Clan that simply didn't belong? Was it a sign?

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Silverstar padded toward Yellowflower's den. The medicine cat was sitting outside her den next to Tagkit. The small grayish tom was staring around with his odd gray eyes and talking to Yellowflower as if he'd known her her whole life. The medicine cat did look slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes looked a little uneasy.

In the medicine den, fast asleep, was Speckledflower. The older warrior was carrying, and it was not going easy. This was one more warrior that Silverstar had to keep her eyes on.

Yellowflower rose to her feet as Silverstar approached. Tagkit stared past Silverstar at something she couldn't see. Quietly, he too got to his feet and padded forward. Soon, he had vanished into the nursery.

"Hello Yellowflower," Silverstar said politely as the medicine cat dipped her head respectfully.

"Silverstar, that kit…There is something very special about him," Yellowflower started, surprising Silverstar a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Her medicine cat leaned forward, eyes serious. "He can see things Silverstar. Things not even medicine cats can see. He said that he knows a cat named Woodpecker."

"But he can't," Silverstar argued. "Woodpecker is dead."

"Somehow he can still see her," Yellowflower whispered. "He described her perfectly."

Silverstar swished her striped tail. "Does he dream of SoulClan?"

At her question, Yellowflower's face turned more serious than Silverstar had ever seen it. The slightly mysterious look on her medicine cat's face scared her. "No. He claims he can see them when he's awake."

This threw the black and silver leader off. There was no way in all of StormClan history that this kit could be telling the truth, could he? Then again…her eyes wandered to the nursery, where Gorgekit and Mintkit were batting at each other. Was it impossible? After all, if her memory served her right, Mintkit had been bestowed upon StormClan from Whitestar, who was now dead. Was it possible that Tagkit, too, had been restored from SoulClan to be given to her Clan? And if so, was it possible that he had some unnatural ability? Mintkit did not seem to possess these same abilities. Perhaps they should keep an eye on her?

"Keep an eye on all of the kits. Maybe other kits have these same, eh, qualities," she ordered. Yellowflower nodded. "How is Speckledflower?"

The medicine cat's tail drooped. "I'm doing everything I can, but she is too old to still be having kits. Carrying this litter could easily kill her."

Silverstar frowned. This was not only Speckledflower's last litter, but her lost mate's. He had died in the last battle. Speckledflower carrying his final litter had been a sign to Silverstar that SoulClan was still looking down on them. But what would this litter of kits cost her Clan? And was there any way to save the kits from becoming orphans, if not joining SoulClan themselves?

Silverstar looked deep into Yellowflower's eyes. The gray medicine cat lifted her head, her nose slightly into the air. "You wanted good news, I take it?"

The black leader took a deep breath. "That's not all. I need advice." Yellowflower sat down and indicated with her eyes that Silverstar should continue. "I need to know what to do about MoonClan."

This seemed to confuse Yellowflower. Her eyes crinkled. "Well, what do you think you should do?"

Frustrated, Silverstar growled. "I came for advice." Yellowflower just raised her brow. Sighing inwardly, she continued. "I don't know. I think it is unfair to throw them out the way Smashstar was at the Gathering, but I do not think they truly belong here in the forest. If they were unhappy in their own Clans, then perhaps Clan life simply isn't for them."

Yellowflower frowned. "I'm not sure I believe that. Clan life isn't for everybody, but for some, it is the only way. For many cats, it is hard to fit in anywhere. Just because socially, they are awkward, does not mean that cultural, they do not fit in."

This made Silverstar's head spin. "So you think they belong here."

"I did not say that." Her medicine cat sounded hesitant, thoughtful, a bit annoyed. "I just said that even though they felt they didn't fit in does not mean they can't be Clan cats."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. If they cannot find home here in the forest, MoonClan can make themselves a home elsewhere. That's what Clans do."

Silverstar perked her ears. "So you agree with me that they should leave the forest?"

Yellowflower nodded. "Yes, but that is not up to you."

She groaned. "I know that. But I want to talk to Jetstar, to encourage him to consider leaving the forest."

At this, the gray medicine cat's eyes widened. "I do not think that is wise."

Silverstar was thrown off again. "Why not?"

The medicine cat did not look abashed. "Because Jetstar was recently insulted and not you are trying to approach him to tell him to leave the forest. How do you think he will take that?"

She had to admit, her medicine cat had a point. "But I'm not demanding he leave, I'm suggesting it. For the best of his Clan. Don't you think that cats looking for an answer and place of their own would understand and listen? If he is true to his cause, do you think he will?"

"That's IF he's true to his cause," Yellowflower answered darkly. The two she-cats sat in silence and thought about it together.

StormClan was big, and strong. With Wispface, Speckledflower, Hazelfoot, and Rainpelt in the nursery, the Clan was growing ever larger. Hazelfoot was somewhere in the middle of the carrying term, her belly not quite large. Speckledflower was much closer to kitting, her stomach very big and round. Rainpelt's three kits were nearing their third moon, now nearly twice the size they had been. Gorgekit and Mintkit were also growing, especially Gorgekit. The tom was very bit for his age. Thrushkit and Bloomkit, Silverstar reflected suddenly, were ready for apprenticeship.

While she stood there deciding which warriors should be their mentors, Fishtail's patrol raced into the camp, their eyes disturbed. She watched through narrow eyes as they went over to Stormclaw to give their report. As they spoke to him, his tail shot up and he got to his feet. Quickly, he trotted across camp and right over to Silverstar. Her ears drooped. She'd seen that coming.

"Silverstar," her brother reported quietly. "Fishtail's patrol said they did not see any sign of HillClan on their patrol of that border."

Silverstar felt mildly uneasy. "So what? Maybe HillClan is just keeping to themselves."

But Stormclaw was shaking his head. "Something has to be wrong. Fishtail's patrol is the 4th patrol in 2 days to not have any sign or scent of HillClan."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Flowerheart sat awake in the darkness, waiting. Jetstar had decided to put his plan into action, but she did not know what exactly he was planning. All she knew was that when the sun set, he had gathered some of his biggest and most loyal warriors, told her to stand guard of the camp, and left. Her heart thudded in the darkness, and wrapped her in the otherwise quiet night. Whatever Jetstar had been planning had to be big. The warriors he had taken with him had been cats Flowerheart had never entirely trusted, but knew were completely with Jetstar no matter what. That must mean that whatever it was, Jetstar needed warriors who were unquestioningly faithful to him. That could be a great many things, but Flowerheart had a bad feeling about it.

Why had he left without telling her about his plan?

Her thoughts swirled about Jetstar, MoonClan, and their fate. Was it possible that MoonClan didn't belong in the forest? She was no medicine cat, but could it be a sign that none of these cats belonged in their Clans? And if it was, did it mean that they should leave? The idea was preposterous. Clan cats did not just leave the forest. Leaving the forest was very difficult. There were only so many routes out. Where would they go? On the other side of StormClan territory were CityClan nests. On the other side of HillClan territory was CityClan itself, long and very dangerous. On the other side of FireClan territory was some land, but that had been home to a vicious group of cats known as the Clique, and who knew how many of them still wandered that area looking for a fight. On the other side of WaterClan territory was were they resided currently, and beyond their land, they had no clue. Maybe they could head that way, and find a suitable home away from their growing enemies.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Where they were now was a dangerous location. They were in prime flood location if the river overflowed. Squashed between HillClan and WaterClan, they could easily be overtaken if either or both Clans decided to attack. In the meantime, every one of the other Clans were getting more and more hostile toward MoonClan, some outwardly raging toward them in a way that didn't seem entirely un-dangerous. In the meantime, the Clan was beginning to look downtrodden. They needed a home that made them stronger, not weaker.

Flowerheart felt in her whole being that she was right. There was no way MoonClan could stay here.

Now how could she convince her Clanmates that she was right?

"Anything?" asked a voice quietly in the darkness, making her jump. She whirled around and faced Tanclaw, who had an amused expression. "Sorry to scare you, oh guardsmen. I thought for sure you would hear me coming with your expert guarding skills."

She purred, taking light to his sarcastic tone. "I was thinking." On the ground between his paws was a vole. He must have brought it for her. "That for me?"

As answer, he nudged it toward her. "Thanks," she said hungrily, bending down to eat.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. She wished he hadn't.

She took time to chew before she answered, trying to word very carefully her response. "Well, I was thinking about Jetstar."

His ears perked. "Do you know what he's doing?"

Slowly she shook her head. "No I don't. But I have a bad feeling about it."

To her surprise, he nodded agreeably. "Jetstar's been very mysterious lately. There's something odd about him." Inconspicuously, he leaned towards her. "Flowerheart, do you think Jetstar's been honest with us?"

This last question completely blew her away. Where had that even come from? "I…" she tried to answer, then stuttered to a halt when she realized, "I don't know." It seemed so fishy all of a sudden. Jetstar had been the deputy of FireClan under Sunstar, who had only recently been named leader. It was odd that he had felt so out of place there. After all, he had been Clan deputy. How out of place could he really have been? And how was it that SoulClan had chosen him to be leader of this new Clan when he was already in line to lead FireClan? SoulClan would never encourage someone with such high statute to abandon his Clan.

Suddenly it clicked. Everything had been a lie, all of it. Jetstar had gone around talking cats into believing they were lonely and unwanted in their own Clans. He had made everyone believe that they were only safe and happy if they followed him. They talked warriors, queens, apprentices, even _kits_ into leaving their Clans. Elders and two medicine cats. And what was worse- that some of the cats he had chosen to dismantle from their homes really had belonged their all along, or that a good majority of them really hadn't? He had used them all, and for only his greed of power.

And she had fallen for it. Was now a part of it. Flowerheart, the deputy of a Clan that shouldn't be.

Angry, she leaned toward Tanclaw. "Tanclaw, I think that we should leave."

This seemed to surprise him. "What, leave the forest?"

"Yes," she breathed passionately. "I think we need to leave the forest."

He seemed to be thinking about this when a sound came from the bushes. They both turned their heads and looked right into the eyes of Jetstar. She stood ramrod straight, hoping that he hadn't heard them. But the fire in Jetstar's eyes was coming from something else. He jumped up on the High Ledge and gave the yowl to signal his Clan together. As the light of dawn peaked over the treetops, MoonClan gathered under Jetstar's watchful, lying eyes.

"MoonClan!" he rasped excitedly. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Greenshade asked from the nursery, her green eyes glowing with pride.

Jetstar looked at his carrying mate and smiled right at her. Pity blossomed for Flowerheart as she looked on. Greenshade was in love with a dishonest cheat.

Instead of answering, Jetstar gave another yowl. Twitchstep, Sandclaw, and Soddenfur padded in, each carrying a couple of kits. Several more waddled at their feet. Flowerheart rose to her paws in disbelief as the kits were ushered into the center of the camp. Behind them, Blizzardfoot and Cometflight ushered in Smashstar herself. The once proud HillClan leader looked utterly defeated, her one eye swelled shut and the other looking nearly dead. The Clan watched in silence as she was dragged into the center of the camp and dropped their.

It was just a show though. Immediately, Smashstar leapt to her feet. She was not entirely stable, as she wobbled a little bit. But her eye was alight with flame when she glared at Jetstar. "Why have you brought us here?"

Flowerheart had the feeling that "us" did not just refer to Smashstar and the kits. Where were the others? Were they injured?

Jetstar tilted his head back. "You said at the Gathering that there was only room for four Clans in the forest. I must protect my Clan. If that means removing yours, then I surely will." Flowerheart's heart thudded in her chest. "We have your kits." He signaled with his tail, and several warriors surrounded the HillClan kits. "We have your Clan hostage. You WILL leave this forest, or we will kill your kits."

With that, he indicated that she should leave. Smashstar glared at him for just a moment, then actually headed out. Blizzardfoot and Cometflight followed. Flowerheart watched her go in awe, wondering how exactly she would be able to end the nightmare. But Jetstar wasn't done.

"The other Clans must be punished for their actions. I will take my bravest warriors with me. We must go and teach them all a lesson. Cloverpaw, Sandclaw, Blacktail, Inkfrost, Falconfeather, Blueheart, and Sapfur, grab your apprentices and come with me, _now_. We must teach FireClan a lesson."

He did not wait to see if they listened. He jumped down and vanished into the dark forest. Flowerheart watched with a heavy heart as his warriors listened. Jetstar really had twisted his Clanmates. And now the forest was going to pay for it.

In her head, she saw her mother. Moonshade had left the forest against her will. In her new home in CityClan, she had made a friend. Then, they had decided they were lovers, and stayed together. She had given her kits back to her birth Clan, but in the end, decided to stay where she felt she belonged. Flowerheart thought about StormClan, and all they had done for her. Was it possible that her fate was similar to that of her mothers?

She realized right then that she was deputy. If MoonClan was going to survive, she was going to have to take charge _right now_.

Taking a deep breath, she let that settle into her fur before marching forward. Jetstar and his warriors were long gone, but now she had to take charge. She leaped onto the high ledge and gave out the yowl. Her Clanmates had not travelled that far, and looked up at her in surprise as she began.

"Clanmates, you have been lied to," she started. Not to her dismay, she noticed that a good many of them did not seem surprised. Encouraged, she continued. "I have done some long and deep thinking. Not everything Jetstar has said has been truthful. I do not think that our leader is what he says he is."

"Then what is he?" Scentwing asked, not with malice.

Flowerheart took a deep breath and her best guess, "Very ambitious." Her Clanmates began to mutter to each other, looking unhappy and confused.

"I believe what you are saying," Tanclaw spoke up. And when he did, others began to as well.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make sense," Lilypool said.

"Why would he lie?" Greenshade spat. But it was Blacknose that answered.

"To get what he wants. He's always been that way. I know Twigheart," she continued, speaking over everyone. "She's his mother. She used to say that he was always very pushy. He used to keep his siblings from getting any milk, and whenever they played games, he had to be the leader. From the moment he could talk, he'd wanted to be the leader of a Clan, but when she would try to talk to him about it, he'd just say that he'd get there somehow."

This seemed to convince the Clan. Even Greenshade was looking upset. Flowerheart lifted her head. "MoonClan will survive this. Even though Jetstar lied, MoonClan is true. We will have to act quickly if we want to stop him."

She leapt down from the high ledge and padded toward the kits in the center of the camp. Carefully, she picked up one and padded out of the camp the way Smashstar had went. On one side, Tanclaw followed. On the other, Scentwing. The scent was covered, but it was not an issue. In a small grove just outside the camp, the warriors of HillClan were gathered around Smashstar and Talonfang. The HillClan deputy nudged their leader as they approached. Growling Smashstar turned around. Her eyes grew to saucers when she saw Flowerheart approaching with their missing kits.

"What is going on? Has Jetstar changed his mind already?" Smashstar demanded.

Flowerheart set the kits down. "Jetstar has gone to attack FireClan."

Smashstar narrowed her eyes, signaling with her tail. When she did, several queens raced forward and grabbed the kits. Flowerheart didn't take her eyes off Smashstar's. "Why are you telling me this?" the green-eyed leader asked at last.

She didn't have time to think about what to say, she just said exactly what needed to be said, quick and to the point. "MoonClan no longer wishes to follow Jetstar. We do not think that SoulClan blessed his leadership, nor do we agree with his war tactics."

Smashstar seemed to be confused. "So you're defecting?"

"No," Flowerheart shook her head. "Jetstar is no longer fit to lead us."

"Like Lionstar was unfit to lead StormClan?" Smashstar asked. Flowerheart wondered if this was some kind of test.

"Lionstar was unfit to lead StormClan because he became insane from the stress. Jetstar was born without a conscious."

This seemed to satisfy Smashstar. "So what are you going to do next?"

Flowerheart raised her head, eyes set. "We're going to stop him."


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Silverstar sat upright, ears pricked. Something wasn't right. She didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but part of her knew unquestioningly that something was very wrong.

Quietly, she slipped out of her den in the tree branches and made her way down into the camp. Her paws glowed silver in the starlight, befitting her name and reminding her that no matter what, SoulClan was watching her. At the trunk of the camp, her brother sat, eyes glowing orange in the dark night. They were unusually alert, which tuned Silverstar in immediately that whatever was making her feel this way, her brother felt it too.

"What's going on?" she whispered, not wanting to cause a panic.

Stormclaw shook his head. "I don't know. But do you feel it?" He pointed his tail to the sky. Silverstar looked up, but didn't see anything unusual. The moon was full tonight. Did that mean something?

"Check with your posts. Take a warrior with you. I don't want anyone out alone tonight."

Stormclaw dipped his head and raced to the warriors' den. Moments later, Moonpelt appeared and the two disappeared into the night. Silverstar watched them go, thinking about how close they had always been. Her mind wandered briefly, wondering if perhaps they would end up as mates. She shook her head, turning away and wishing briefly that she were just a normal warrior right now instead of Clan leader. Not that didn't like being leader, but she felt very out of place without her friends right beside her.

She turned to head back to her den and found herself face to face with Tagkit. The small dark gray tom was staring at her with his icy blue eyes. Silverstar instinctively took a step back and blinked. "Tagkit!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I know what's happening," he said, his voice only mildly interested in what he was saying. His eyes were unfocused.

Silverstar was breathing heavy, her heart pounding from the shock of nearly running into her grandson. "What? What is it?"

His eyes focused on her for just a second. "There's a war coming." Silverstar felt confused, and it must have shown on her face, because Tagkit continued. "Well, at least that's what they said."

"What? Who said that?" she asked.

"The others," he answered simply. Silverstar opened her mouth to ask him who the others were, but before she could, Moonpelt and Stormclaw came racing into camp, Mudpelt on their tail.

"What is it?" Silverstar asked, turning her attention to them.

It was Stormclaw who answered. "FireClan's under attack."

"What?" she asked, surprised and worried. "By who?"

Stormclaw shook his head. "Mudpelt, tell her exactly what you told me."

Mudpelt looked frazzled. "I was sitting post on the FireClan border, near the Circle Quad, when I heard the screeching. Thing was, nobody had crossed their territory. You have to go across the meadow to get to their camp from the outside, but I swear nobody crossed their land."

Silverstar was putting pieces together. "So whoever attacked had to come from within their territory. Are you sure there was fighting?"

Mudpelt nodded. "There were too many screeches for it to be anything else."

Silverstar looked around. Tagkit had said a war was coming, and the mysterious "others" had warned him. FireClan was in the heat of battle right now, she was running out of time! In the background, Tagkit was sitting with his eyes unfocused again, his face muscles very relaxed. She remembered what Yellowflower had said about him. Hurriedly, Silverstar stomped up to the young kit and loomed over him. "Tagkit," she demanded aggressively. This seemed to shake him out of his reverie, and for the first time he looked up at her with eyes that belonged to a kit. "You _will_ tell me what is going on."

…

"So these others you're seeing, they're SoulClan?" Silverstar asked. They were sitting in Yellowflower's den with Rainpelt, and Stormclaw. Tagkit was hunched over, looking almost ashamed. Silverstar felt bad for having been so aggressive to him, but she had needed answers and Tagkit had to know who he answered to.

"Yes," he said. "I can see them when I am awake, but I cannot interact with them."

"Are they here now?" Yellowflower asked. "Do you see anyone now?"

Tagkit shook his little head. "No. They're all at the Circle Quad watching over FireClan."

Yellowflower opened her mouth to ask more, but Silverstar cut her off. They could find out more about Tagkit's powers later. Right now, they needed to focus on the battle.

"Did they say what was going on?"

Tagkit looked up at Silverstar with weary eyes. "Just that a war was coming to all the Clans, and that Jetstar is the head of it."

Stormclaw looked up at Silverstar. "FireClan! Jetstar was once the deputy of FireClan. He must know another way into the camp."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Silverstar agreed. "He must be responsible for what's happening in HillClan too. I should have known."

"You couldn't have," Stormclaw responded. "We're just lucky we have Tagkit here to tell us about FireClan now."

At the sound of his name, Tagkit lifted his head. "Mommy, can I go to bed."

"Of course," Rainpelt answered immediately.

Yellowflower pouted. "I have more questions."

But Rainpelt was putting her foot down. "Not tonight. Tagkit is just a kit, he needs to rest."

"I agree," Silverstar said lightly. Tagkit looked up at her, eyes hopeful. "He needs to sleep." She smiled at him, and he gave her a weak smile back. This must have been a sign from SoulClan. StormClan had been blessed.

Tagkit stood up and followed Rainpelt toward the nursery. Just before they left Yellowflower's den, however, the young kit spun around and faced Silverstar. "There's another one."

Silverstar's stomach filled with dread. "What?"

Tagkit looked at her very seriously. "There's another kit like me."

Heart thudding in her chest, Silverstar leaned forward. "Who?"

"I don't know her," Tagkit answered. "My sister. She's out there."

With that, the young tom turned and padded out of the den. Rainpelt shot Silverstar a look of worry, then leaned down and gave Tagkit a sniff. The two vanished from Yellowflower's den.

Silverstar looked at Stormclaw and Yellowflower. Both looked confused and mildly upset. "Another one?" she asked quietly. "Do you think it's another StormClan kit?"

"You heard him," Yellowflower answered simply. "He doesn't know her. She must not belong in StormClan."

It was Stormclaw who interpreted this for them. "Which means another Clan out there has the same power we do."

The den was filled with silence as all three of them let that sink in. Which Clan was it? Could it be HillClan? Then the other kit would be SoulClan knows where in some kind of danger. Could it be WaterClan, where the kit might be peacefully asleep? Or…if the kit was in FireClan, she could be in mortal danger! Then there was the other option. What if the kit was in MoonClan? Where did she originally belong? And what was going to happen to her now?

Silverstar's thoughts were cut off by a wild screech. It sounded like Mudpelt. "Silverstar Silverstar! Enemy warrior's approaching fast!"

A shiver ran down her spine. Tagkit's words echoed in her head. _A war is coming._ Enemy warriors were racing toward their camp. Quickly, she gave the battle call and raced to the entrance to head her Clan. The war was no longer coming. The war was here.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Flowerheart lead the patrol, her paws pounding down the Stone Path. After some careful planning with Smashstar, they had decided the best way to stop Jetstar was to fight him. So she, Flowerheart, was going to lead a patrol into the FireClan camp to wage a battle against the ex-MoonClan leader while Smashstar and her warriors were going to gather the other Clans and join them in the field outside the FireClan camp. It was Flowerheart's job to make the battle head that way.

"How do we get into the FireClan camp without being spotted?" she'd asked Tanclaw. "How did you get out?"

"The Redlines," he'd answered. "They go right to the FireClan camp, and there are some easy enough ways to climb up."

Flowerheart gulped. The Redlines were notoriously dangerous. What if a monster came? Tanclaw seemed to see the look in her eyes. "Don't worry. Monsters never come during the night."

Smashstar stared at her with her one eye narrowed. "Are you sure you're up for this?" the HillClan leader asked carefully. She nodded. Now was not the time to get weak in the knees. Smashstar nodded. "We'll be waiting in the field. Make sure to get Jetstar there." Smashstar seemed to hesitate, then continued. "Trust your instinct, Flowerheart. We'll stop him."

Now, with her warriors in tow, Flowerheart led the way to the Redlines. She stopped when she got to the big metal tracks. What they were, no cat knew. They were built by Citylegs a long time ago, so that monsters could charge through the forest. The monsters never strayed from the tracks, but were deadly if you got in their way. Once, Flowerheart had heard of a cat who had stood too close to the Redlines when a monster went by, and got pulled in by the winds created by the monster. Thankfully, the lines curved away from Clan territories, so mostly, they were very easily avoidable. However, the peak of the Redlines reached right to where the FireClan camp was. They were cut into the ground, so the monsters never got into the camp because they couldn't climb to the top of the gorge. But if a cat fell into the Redlines, they would have to climb back very fast in order to avoid being hit. Flowerheart remembered hearing stories at Gatherings of kits that had fallen into the gorge. It was always very sad.

"Tanclaw," she ordered swiftly. "You know the way better than me from here. Take the lead." He gave her a smirk as he passed by, then pounded forward. He set off at a fast pace, but Flowerheart had no trouble keeping up with him. Many times she had run beside him through their forest.

Before no time at all, Flowerheart heard the screeching of battle from way overhead. She looked upward, but could not see the fight. It was a long, muddy climb to the top without any footholds from what she could see. She and Tanclaw shared a look. This was it, the ultimate betrayal.

"All right Clan," she said, looking back at her warriors. "This is it. We are about to try and remove our leader from the head of our Clan. The others will try to convince you that this makes you a traitor. You must remember that you are doing this for the best of your Clan. If you have any doubts, any second thoughts at all, please speak up now, or forever hold your peace."

She felt heartened when no cat said a word. Someone coughed. The time had really come.

"Let's go," she ordered.

…

"So you want us to join you?" Silverstar asked. Talonfang faced her, head high.

"Yes. We're going to remove the threat of Jetstar."

That struck Silverstar. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

Talonfang did not answer, which spoke the loudest to Silverstar. The fur on her spine crept up. Could she be part of a plan with such dark implications? And yet, could she afford not to? According to Talonfang, Jetstar had tried to kill the HillClan kits, and been keeping them hostage for several days. And now he was on a killing spree, ready to take out ever Clan, starting with FireClan. That surely meant StormClan was next. If they didn't fight in the field, it might bring the battle here. She thought of the kits, sleeping quietly in their nests. Finally, she nodded.

"We'll join you."

…

Flowerheart pulled herself up. _Just one more_, she encouraged herself. Who knew that climbing could be this difficult? She just felt glad that everyone else was finding it tough here. How embarrassing would it be if she was the only one who couldn't climb? _Can't think about that now. _She thought. _Gotta concentrate. Conserve energy._ But that was almost impossible. This climb was going to drain her of all her energy. How could she fight if she was so tired? But somehow Jetstar was doing it. She had to too.

Finally, her paw reached solid ground and with an almighty heave, she pulled herself into the FireClan camp. Immediately, all thoughts of the tiring climb were wiped from her mind. The camp was alive with battle. There were screeching, rolling cats everywhere. Jetstar had not brought that many warriors, how was it that he had overpowered his old Clan?

On the ground lay several cats, lying ominously still. Flowerheart's eyes widened. Were they dead? There was Flashstreak, blood leaking from her mouth and her eyes wide and glazed. On the ground not far from her was Briarfang and Scarflank. They looked beat up, but thankfully Flowerheart could see their breathing.

Gerbilfoot was locked in a tight knot with Blizzardfoot. Breezedapple was standing outside the nursery, wailing as she watched her old mate and her deputy duke it out. Flowerheart felt the devastation. How could anyone betray their Clanmates like this? Then she understood. The fight Jetstar had lead on FireClan was personal.

Her warriors had climbed the ledge beside her and threw themselves into the thick of battle. At first, FireClan warriors must have thought they were going to be overwhelmed. But when Lilypool dragged Blacktail off Dustflight, the camp heartened.

Jetstar was batting at Sunstar when he saw what was happening. "What is going on?" he demanded angrily. "Why are my warriors fighting against me?"

Flowerheart felt it. This was her time, right now, to speak up. "Jetstar!" she hailed commandingly. His red eyes found her and widened in shock. He clearly had not expected this. "You're time of tyranny is over. MoonClan sheds your leadership in place of a new leader."

Flowerheart had to physically stop her legs from shaking as Jetstar stomped up to her. All battle seemed to have stopped to watch as he approached her. She held her head high. This was certainly not the time to show fear.

"So," he hissed. "You think you can overpower me? You think you can beat me?" She heard the sharp sound of his claws sliding out. "You want to fight? Well, you have one!" His massive paw reared up and slammed into the side of her head.

Flowerheart used the momentum to roll over and land on her paws. Once grounded, she rolled her lips back to show her teeth, all thoughts suddenly wiped from her head except for her focus on Jetstar.

The black tom crouched as she circled him, prepared for her leap, but Flowerheart paused. _Catch him off guard._

Jetstar stared at her for one second longer, each cat waiting on the other. Finally, he smirked and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could however, Flowerheart leapt. Jetstar seemed prepared for her, rearing up on his hind legs to meet her. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was Sunstar clawing him from behind.

Flowerheart's leap seemed to have reactivated the battle, but she was oblivious to everything but her target. The two rolled in a screeching not. It was the single most challenging thing Flowerheart had ever done. All she could do was to try and land jabs when she could amongst the pain.

_Hold on!_ She thought. The two rolled before breaking apart at the camp entrance. There, Sunstar head-butted Jetstar back, and together, the two managed to get him into the clearing. Now, many cats were breaking out of the FireClan camp and into the field. In the open space that they so craved, the FireClan warriors were on the advantage, and now beginning to overpower some of the warriors from before. Curlyleaf and Flarepelt had gotten the reigns on Blizzardfoot, for instance. On the other hand, some warriors were changing sides. Sandclaw stopped clawing Walkfoot, and nodded to him respectfully.

On the other side of the FireClan camp, more warriors came and circled them. All the Clans, gathered as one. It was a sight that Flowerheart never thought she'd see in her lifetime.

There, the other four leaders gathered beside her and stood. Flowerheart felt a sudden rise of warmth in her. She was one of them now. Sunstar's lithe shape, Mistystar's flawless grace, Smashstar's solid grounding, and Silverstar's bulky character, all mixing with Flowerheart's calm confidence to form the characters that every Clan leader tried to possess, and Jetstar never could.

"Jetstar," she said, her voice carrying a strength in it she'd never heard before. "You have been deemed unfit to lead MoonClan. Will you go peacefully?"

Jetstar bared his teeth, his anger bubbling in a way becoming very familiar to Flowerheart now. "I created you. Even if you kill me, MoonClan can _never _shed me."

Flowerheart felt a cold claw slice into her warmth. Was this Jetstar's first prophecy? Frightened, she unsheathed her claws. Jetstar looked at her claws and smiled up at her. "Do it," he ordered. Flowerheart lifted her head and regarded him for a moment. Finally, she sheathed her claws again.

"I do not take orders from you," she spat, and turned away from. Behind her, she heard the sound of paws in the grass, a slight scuffled, and a gurgling sound. She whirled around, eyes wide and fear coursing through her in a shot of adrenaline. Instantly, though, it faded when she saw Jetstar on the ground, dead. Smashstar loomed over him, her one eye twinkling with rage.

"He was going to attack you from behind," Smashstar explained simply. "I don't take kindly to that sort of behavior."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Silverstar sat outside the Light Camp with the other leaders. They awaited the arrival of Flowerheart and her guides to see if she had been well received. Beside her, Mistystar's tail wrapped around her paws as the WaterClan leader sat patiently. Across from them, Smashstar was curled up in a ball, snoozing. Sunstar was only half awake, his eyes half closed. No leader could really rest around the others, but certainly no one wanted to keep fighting.

The casualties had been difficult for everyone to accept. Crystalwing had done everything, but had been unable to save Blizzardfoot from his own demise. Flashstreak in FireClan had nearly been lost, and was still in critical condition in Foxtail's den as they sat. Jetstar had died in one shot, and had not lost more than one life, which proved that he had been lying about being an accepted MoonClan leader. Had that meant that his dying words were untrue, that MoonClan really could shed his tyranny and become a true Clan? Silverstar couldn't say. Only Flowerheart could tell them now.

Silverstar thought once again about what Tagkit had said. Out there somewhere was another cat with his powers. Where was she? Silverstar had decided that she couldn't be in MoonClan, because MoonClan was only just formed, after Tagkit's birth. If this other kit existed, she was in a Clan already formed. She considered asking the Clan leaders around her if they'd seen anything funny, but she couldn't be sure that any answer she got could be true. Despite being united one time, they were still separate Clans with separate goals. They could not show great strength or great weakness to one another. After all, Silverstar was not about to reveal Tagkit's powers straight to the other Clan leaders.

She thought back to the aftermath of the battle. The Clans were beginning to go their own separate ways when she'd seen some of the cats coming to clean up. They were, of course, FireClan apprentices coming to help their mentors. For one second, she'd thought she'd seen Thrushpaw among them. Her newest apprentices were eager, and she could not put it past Thrushpaw or Bloompaw not to go sneaking out into the battle zone. But then she'd realized that what she was seeing was not Thrushpaw, but a silver she-cat with exactly Thrushpaw's color eyes. The one connection among the two apprentices, if nothing else, was their eye color. That meant that they had something in common. Perhaps Tagkit's sister, whoever she was, looked similar to him. Maybe her powers were different. Whoever she was, Silverstar could not stop thinking about her.

She had to find her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Flowerheart came out of the Light Camp, her chosen deputy and medicine cat beside her. Silverstar leaned forward, eager to hear how things had went. Flowerheart took a moment before answering with a simple smile.

"Flowerstar," Silverstar greeted her before the others. The other leaders repeated it, welcoming the newest leader amongst them. When they were done, Silverstar asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What will you do now?"

Flowerstar said, "We're going to leave the forest." Silverstar glanced around at the other leaders. After all the had fought for, she was not entirely sure she wanted MoonClan to leave. "We do not belong here. MoonClan needs to make a home for itself, not try to take the homes of others."

All the leaders leaned in. "Good luck," Mistystar said quietly, touching her nose to Flowerstar's. "Yes," Silverstar repeated, touching her nose to Flowerstar's in her turn. The other two also touched their noses to Flowerstar's.

After a brief nod, she turned to Crystalwing and Scentwing. "Are we ready?" The two she-cats looked at each other, then nodded. Flowerstar lead the way up the hill and toward the Circle Quad. Silverstar watched. Out of nowhere, the bushes near her erupted. Daisypetal and Rufflepelt were there.

"Flowerstar, wait!" they called. Daisypetal turned to Silverstar. "We're going with her," she whispered sadly. Silverstar felt surprised. "She's our sister, and we need to stick together."

Silverstar looked between the two of them then up at Flowerstar. The MoonClan leader was watching with an apprehensive, almost hopeful look. Finally, Silverstar nodded. The two young warriors dipped their heads to Silverstar, raced over to their sister and touched noses with her. Then all five cats disappeared into the Choking Weeds. She didn't know how she knew, but Silverstar had the feeling that she would not ever see them again.

All four leaders looked at one another. It was Mistystar who spoke first. "I'd best be getting back to my Clan."

"Right," the others agreed, though each was hesitant to leave the others. Mistystar was once again the first to break the hold by walking away. Sunstar followed quickly behind.

"If it's all right with you, Silverstar," Smashstar asked, her one eye exhausted. "It'd be quicker for me to just cut through your territory to get to mine. I promise I won't hunt on your land, leader's honor."

Silverstar looked at the exhaustion in the HillClan leader's eye and felt a seed of trust. "Of course," she invited warmly. Smashstar did not react to the sudden bond between them other than to patiently wait for Silverstar to take the lead. The two of them walked together until they got to the camp. "Will you need an escort?" she offered politely, but Smashstar declined. Before long, the HillClan leader was out of sight.

Silverstar watched where she had been for a long moment before turning back to her Clan. Right now, they were the ones that needed her most, and surely it was going to be messy. But a new feeling had sprouted in her after the Clans brief unification for MoonClan. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel that the Clans would be unified again.

Stormclaw was waiting for her. "Hey," he greeted her. "Never thought I'd see you walking side by side with Smashstar."

Silverstar nodded. "Yeah," she laughed agreeably. "She's cool once you get to know her."

Her deputy smiled. "I would hope so. After all, she didn't get to be Clan leader by being bossy."

"No," Silverstar joked. "But being Clan leader lead her to be bossy." The two shared a laugh, but it ended quickly. The battle was over, the Clans were separate again and MoonClan was gone, but it just didn't feel like an ending.

"Do you think it's over?" she asked her brother, wondering if he felt the same way. When she looked up into his eyes, she knew then that he did.

"Over?" he answered. "Sister, I think this was only just the beginning."


End file.
